


In Love and War

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Family, Femslash, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic set in present day Portland and Storybrooke, Maine. Dr. Emma Swan is an extremely skilled physician and surgeon at a hospital in Portland who is told she needs to go on an unexpected house call. When she first sees who is requesting the call she is furious but will her first impression change when she learns more about why she has been called?  Loosely based on an episode of MASH with the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So here is my 2nd attempt at a multi-chapter AU fic! What have I gotten myself into? I hope you all like it. Reminder, I have a degree is math, not writing so bear with me. Here we go...

“A house call? Since when do we do house calls?” Emma asks, her tone harsh. She is in the middle of a swarm of appointments in the hospital’s free clinic and she already has a pile of paperwork on her desk from her morning surgeries to finish that is practically growing by the minute. “And what on earth for?”

“Ms. Mills over there needs assistance up in Storybrooke, you will accompany her there now.” Dr. Lucas answers, gesturing to the entrance of the waiting room where a brunette woman is standing.

Emma turns from her boss to look at the direction she has indicated. Standing there is a woman Emma guesses is in her early 30s and dressed impeccably from head to toe. Everything from her cleanly pressed business suit to her perfectly styled hair to her high heeled shoes screams class, and despite her also being breathtakingly beautiful, Emma feels her muscles tighten and her jaw clench.

“Dr. Lucas,” Emma turns back to her boss but doesn’t lower her voice and her teeth are clenched. “I thought the idea here was to treat the neediest first, _not_ the best dressed. I’m in the middle of appointments.” With that Emma brushes passed the older doctor and makes her way to grab another medical chart behind the counter.

The well-dressed woman waves Dr. Lucas over and out of the corner of her eye Emma can see them chatting quietly in the corner. The frustration is growing inside of Emma as she tries to focus on the chart in front of her. She’s clenching the chart firmly when she hears her boss calling her back over.

“Dr. Swan, you will go with Ms. Mills. Immediately.” Dr. Lucas says firmly. “Dr. Nolan is coming in in less than 5 minutes and he can cover for you. You can take my doctor’s bag. It is in my office.”

Emma takes a deep breath and tries to fight back her anger, though she can’t fight back everything. Turning her eyes to Ms. Mills she adjusts her stethoscope around her neck, stands up straight, and clears her throat.

“Well, maybe I can stop by around 6ish on my way to the club for some sherry and caviar.” Emma says in her best ‘rich person tone’.

Glaring at Emma, Dr. Lucas says, “I’ll explain to you later what an ass you’re making of yourself. For now, go grab my bag and go with Ms. Mills.”

Emma turns towards the hall to go to the head of the department’s office. As she walks away she turns walking backwards and in her most snobby of voices says “Oh and if Charles and Margret stop by just have them wait by the pool. The Dom Pérignon is chilling at the bar.” And with that Emma turns back and walks with large strides down the hall to retrieve the doctor’s bag.

* * *

 

 

Having retrieved the bag full of medical supplies, Emma is following the brunette to the entrance of the hospital. She continues to follow her into the parking lot to a black Mercedes. Rolling her eyes Emma approaches the passenger door and climbs in, placing the bag in the seat behind her and the other woman climbs into the driver’s seat. The expression of the woman next to hers hasn’t changed since Emma first saw her. Her face is void of emotion, not an expression to be read. She places her arm on the back of Emma’s seat, looking behind her to back out of the parking spot.

As they head for the highway Emma fidgets in her seat. Why was she doing this? Where on earth were they going? Who the hell is this woman?

After several minutes she turns and faces her body towards the woman driving, eyes fixed on the road.

“Nice wheels you got here.” Emma says, eyes full of challenge on her.  “What, driver have the day off?” She adds, tilting her head.

Ms. Mills briefly turns her eyes to Emma, before returning them to the road.

Deciding to push some more, Emma, eyes still fixed on the other woman, asks, “This may seem rather gauche of me to be upset but when the local countess,” Emma nearly spits the word, “Busts in on a bunch of sick people in need I tend to get a little testy.”

With a sigh, eyes not leaving the road in a steady voice the brunette responds, “When a person you love is in pain, it is very hard to wait.”

“They’re all in pain, lady.” Emma deadpans, turning her body to face the road again.

The rest of the 30 minute ride is done in silence. Emma spends her time looking out her window trying to contain her frustration. She runs her hands through her blonde hair several times and fiddles with the seams on her white coat.

Finally, they are turning off the highway and after several twists and turns Emma spots a sign that says “Welcome to Storybrooke”. Emma knows very little about the town other than it is a small coastal one that she once heard a co-workers refer to as “right out of a postcard.”

Emma prefered the small city of Portland herself. She rented a nice apartment in the West End, in walking distance of the Old Port and it’s restaurants and shops but far enough away to avoid the crowds and noise. There was something to be said about the small town though she thought as she sat in the car and observed the quaint town, a smile on everyone’s face that they passed.

They drive through the downtown and onto a windy road Emma’s sees is named ‘Mifflin’. It seems less populated and trees shade the road. They pass many long driveways and houses set back far from the road before they reach a driveway on their right, a mailbox at the end marking ‘108’.

The driveway is paved but in great need of a repaving and winds to the left. As the car makes it’s way down the bumpy drive, Emma looks out the window.

Ahead of them is a large white house that is well-built but Emma can see is in need of some cosmetic repairs. At first glance Emma notices a window on the second floor is missing a shutter, the front steps need a new coat of paint, and the path is missing a brick or two.

Despite the few minor repairs needed the house looks inviting. There is a soccer ball in the front yard and several flower gardens along the path to the door. Beautiful flowers are growing in them but it seems it has been a bit since the last time it was weeded.

On the left side of the house Emma spots a small chicken coup and three small chickens pecking the ground. Behind the coup and partially hidden Emma also sees what looks to be a large and well-cared for vegetable garden. To the right of the house is probably the largest apple tree Emma has ever seen and the branches are full of the bright red fruit.

Regina pulls the car up to the two car garage and presses a button on her car visor to open the right door. As the door glides open Emma spots a handful of children’s bicycles to the left next to a very large minivan, and a large toy chest in the back. Emma’s frustration has quickly been replaced by complete bewilderment.

“This is it? This is the estate?” Emma asks, not thinking of anything else to say, resorting to sarcasm to attempt to cover her confusion.

“Indeed.” The woman responds, driving slowly into the garage and turning off the car.

Emma is in a fog as she unbuckles her seatbelt and grabs her bag from the back of the car before opening the door and stepping out. Finding herself speechless, all her earlier attitude and fire having left her, Emma awkwardly follows the other woman out of the garage and towards the path to the front door of the house.

They are only a few steps from the door when it swings open and a girl with long brown hair flying behind her, only 5 or 6 Emma thinks, runs towards them.

“Regina!!” She squeals, jumping immediately into the arms of the woman in front of her, wrapping all four of her limbs around the brunette. Burying her face into the woman Emma now knows is named Regina’s neck, she just barely hears the girl whisper, “Why are you dressed so fancy?”

Holding onto the small girl tightly Emma hears Regina respond in a delicate voice, “I had to go into Portland, Belle. Sometimes I have to dress up. Where are Wendy and Peter?”   

Beginning to slide down from Regina’s arms, Belle answers, “Peter is up with Henry and Wendy is with us! We are painting!” She ends, starting to jump up and down.

Emma is standing next to but behind the pair with her mouth half open, completely silent. She’s still trying to figure out what world she has walked into. She looks from the small girl who is grabbing at Regina’s hand trying to lead her into the house to Regina’s face. Emma had only seen one stoic expression resting on the other woman’s face for the last 45 or so minutes they have spent together. This new expression is full of life, full of love. It is so unexpected.

_Who is this woman?_ Emma thinks

Emma follows Regina and the girl into the house and immediately hears the sounds of children’s whispered voices. Passing through the entryway, which is lined with numerous pairs of shoes of all sizes, a living room appears to their left. The carpet is pulled back, replaced with newspaper and 4 children sprawled out with paints and paper around them. The children range from a couple years younger than Belle’s to the oldest who is a girl Emma guessed to be around 17 or 18.

Looking up, the older girl smiles at Regina, “Peter is upstairs with Henry.” She says quietly, likely trying not to bother the other children and their art making, though a few turn and smile at Regina who waves at them in return. The girl, who Emma assumes is Wendy, turns and offers a smile to Emma, who gives her a small one in return. Belle makes her way back into the group and Emma just stands there, bag in hand, still speechless.

“Thank you, dear.” Regina responds softly to the girl and gestures to Emma to follow her to the stairs in front of them. Emma continues to quietly follow the brunette and they start to climb the stairs.

Emma is starting to piece some things together. Emma Swan had grown up in the system. She had spent a lot of time with foster families and group homes but nothing like this. Emma could already tell that this house was full of love and kindness. Thinking about the children she’d just seen and thinking back to her own childhood and the other children she knew, Emma’s chest starts to ache. Who _is_ this woman in front of her?

As they reach the top of the stairs they walk a few steps down a hallway, turning into a room on their right. The room is full of bookshelves filled on every shelf with books of all sizes and conditions. The walls are covered with posters from fantasy tv series, movies, and comic books.

There is a twin bed sticking out from the wall in the middle of the room and a chair next to it. In the chair a boy is sitting, likely around the same age as Wendy. He is tall with dark skin and short hair and in his hands he has a large book that he is reading aloud. As he sees the women enter he stops reading and slowly closes the book, placing it on his lap with a smile.

In the bed lies a boy, likely 10 or 11, his eyes closed and brown hair a mess and damp. As the older boy puts the book down the younger one begins to stir. His eyes open slightly and he starts to whimper. Regina rushes to his side and places a delicate hand on his cheek.

“It’s okay Henry, I’m here.” She says softly, rubbing a thumb over his sweat covered cheek. “I brought a very nice doctor here to see you. Her name is Dr. Swan.”

Shaking herself out of her daze Emma, bag in hand, steps closer to the bed. Henry opens his eyes a little wider to look at her.

“Hey kid, I’m Emma. What’s going on?” Emma says, placing her bag on the end of Henry’s bed, starting to open it. Henry’s eyes inspect her carefully and his eyes begin to narrow. At this Emma adds, “I’m a doctor, I promise. I have a diploma and everything.” She says while holding up her hand.

Emma opens her bag and takes out her stethoscope. She moves to the far side of the bed where Peter is sitting, which is the opposite side that Regina is, still leaning over the boy. Peter scoots out of the way to give Emma more room. Placing the ear buds in her ears Emma brings the chest piece down to the boy and places it inside his pajamas and onto his chest.

“Can you take a few deep breathes for me, Henry? Just a few, in and out.” Emma asks, starting to move the stethoscope around, listening carefully.

Nodding, Emma pulls the instrument back and out of her ears, draping it around her neck.

“Does Henry have any allergies and is he on any medications?” Emma asks, turning to Regina.

“He does not and just some tylenol.” Regina responds.

Emma nods again and reaching for her bag she pulls out a thermometer and places it under Henry’s tongue. So far the boy is a perfect patient.

“Will you excuse me a minute?” Regina says to Emma, “I’ll be right back, Henry.”

Several minutes later Emma is walking out of Henry’s room and into the hallway. She spots Regina to her right coming towards her, a toddler on her hip, paint smeared on his face. Regina has changed out of her fancy attire and is now wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans, and casual slip-on shoes. Her hair is pulled back from her face and in a loose ponytail.

Without realizing it, Emma is smiling at the pair as they stop next to her.

“I seems that Henry has pneumonia.” Emma says to Regina after realizing that she is standing their staring. “I gave him some antibiotics and a cough medicine that should make him more comfortable. There really isn’t much else we can do except let it run its course.” She adds. “I have enough medicine in the bag for 2 days so I’ll need to go to the pharmacy to get some more for you. I’d like to come back tomorrow and see how he’s doing though.”  

“Thank you, Doctor.” Regina says, attention moving back to the boy who has started wriggling in her arms. Placing him onto the floor he runs off towards the stairs.

“Is he your son?” Emma asks, without thinking.

“Phillip? No. He lost his parents in a car accident a little over 6 months ago. He’s been staying with us ever since.” Regina answers, looking at Emma and Emma can see that she is searching her face for a reaction.

Emma looks away for a moment and then turns back to Regina the curiosity getting the best of her and asks quietly, “And the others?”

“Similar stories. They stay with me as long as they need to. Wendy and Peter are the oldest and help me whenever I have to leave, which isn’t often if I can help it.” Regina answers with a sigh and then a pause. Emma doesn’t push further but Regina continues. “Henry is my biological son and has been sick for a couple of days. Our normal doctor is on vacation for a few weeks. I know Dr. Lucas from a long time ago and I went to her asking for help and advice. I wanted to avoid bringing Henry into the hospital unless absolutely necessary so I wouldn’t have to leave the others. Luckily Dr. Lucas was happy to help and told me you were her most skilled physician.”

“I guess I owe you an apology, huh?” Emma asks, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. Looking at the ground and then back at Regina. “Can I do anything to help? I want to make up for all the horrible things I said before.”

“Just help Henry get well.” Regina says with a small smile, turning towards the stairs but before she moves she turns her face back to Emma’s and adds, “He is very dear to me. They all are.” And she walks passed Emma and starts to descend the stairs.

Emma stands alone in the hall for several minutes contemplating her afternoon, contemplating these children, this house. Contemplating Regina. Shaking her head, Emma begins her way down the stairs to find the other woman. She finds her in the living room, surrounded by the children, a huge smile on her face.

Emma stands in the doorway for a moment, silently, watching, an ache building in her chest. The fact that Regina is smiling, these children with (from Regina’s explanation earlier and from her own experience she can assume) tragic background also full of joy around her is remarkable.

_Who_ is _this woman?_ She finds herself thinking again.

* * *

 

 

Regina drives her back the the hospital and the ride is spent almost entirely in silence again though a different energy in the air this time. Emma is trying to wrap her head around the woman next to her and Regina is just concentrating on the road. As they pull up to the hospital it is dark and Emma sees Dr. Nolan and Dr. Lucas talking by the front entrance, likely headed home for the evening.

Regina pulls up to the front of the building and slows to a stop.

“Thank you Dr. Swan. We will see you tomorrow?” The brunette asks, turning to look at Emma.

“Yes, I have the day off so I can come over in the morning if that is okay.” Emma responds.

“We will see you then.” Regina answers and Emma exits the car, making her way over to the two doctors who are now looking her way.

“Nice looking taxi driver.” Dr. Nolan teases as Regina drives away, the three doctors watching.

“That is a fantastic woman.” Emma says, eyes still on the car growing smaller in the distance. “You know she’s taken in a bunch of orphans up in Storybrooke and takes care of them pretty much all by herself?”

“That’s why I put her at the front of the line.” The older woman says, turning to look at Emma.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Emma asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

“When they put you in charge of a hospital they take the bone out of your head that makes you explain orders.” She responds, hands on her hips.

Dr. Nolan is laughing as the three of them start to walk to the doctor’s parking lot.

“I wonder if she’d go out to dinner with me.” Emma means to say in her head but with the day she’s had it comes out of her mouth.

Both Dr. Nolan and Dr. Lucas shake their heads as they make their way to their cars and say their goodnights.  

Emma settles into her yellow bug but doesn’t move to turn the car on. Suddenly, thoughts of Regina and her big white house full of children being shaken away she remembers that she has a pile of paperwork to finish from earlier. Jumping out of the bug she closes the door and jogs back towards the entrance of the hospital. It’s going to be a late night but Emma can’t find it in herself to mind.

****  
  
  
  



	2. The Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina returns home and we see a quick glimpse at life in her house. Emma returns the following morning to check on Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read the first chapter and is now reading this one! Also an extra thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments! They make me SO happy. There is going to be a very small bit of spanish in here and I do not speak spanish so if anyone who is reading this does and I write something that doesn’t make sense PLEASE tell me and I will fix it! Follow me on Tumblr (info in my bio) for updates on when I will post future chapters and lots of other SQ goodness. Let’s continue this adventure shall we?

Regina turns the key to still the engine in the Mercedes after it comes to a stop in the garage for the second time that day. Stepping out of the car a smile breaks out on her face as noises from the house already start to fill her ears and she closes the car door. The weight from earlier that had been pushing her down as she went looking for help for Henry now feels much lighter. She hurries towards the front door of her house to greet those amazing voices.

As she steps through the doorway the sounds of small stampeding feet head her way. She hears her name shouted by several voices as they all attempt to skid to a stop in the entryway.

“Regina!”

“R’gina!”

“Reginaaaaa!”

Many small bodies don’t stop quite in time but Regina, having experienced this countless times in the last 5 years, is prepared. Her smile is beaming as she crouches down and catches several of the children in her arms.

“Hello, mis hermosos hijos.” Regina says, closing her eyes and taking in the love around her. Belle has reached her first, as she usually does and Regina stands with her in her arms and Phillip is practically glued to her leg. “Who is ready for dinner?” She asks.

“ME!” A collective answer is heard and Regina’s smile grows bigger.

“Okay, it’s fajitas tonight. Did anyone pick any peppers from the garden today?” Regina asks and several of the children raise their hands and start jumping up and down. “Okay, go pick out the best ones that you picked, we’ll need 4, and also pick out an onion. I am going to go check in on Henry and then we can get started, okay?”

“Okay!” Several voices sound as they run off together.

Regina turns to Belle who is still in her arms, not making an effort to follow the others, “Would you like to come see Henry with me?”

Belle nods and tucks her head into Regina’s neck. Peter has followed the younger children into the kitchen and Wendy has stayed behind, still standing in the doorway to the living room. Regina places her hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze.

“How were they while I was gone? Were you, Peter, and Alice able to get some of your homework done?” She asks, motioning for Wendy to follow her up the stairs.

“They were mostly good. Jeffy is still trying to make Phillip disappear with his new magic wand and hat.” Wendy and Regina both chuckle at this. “Peter and I still haven’t finished our math homework and I still have some history to read but I think we can tackle that after dinner. I believe Alice also still has some reading left.”

Regina places her hand on Wendy’s shoulder again and turns to her as she walks. “I really appreciate you and Peter keeping an eye on everyone today. Now that Henry has been seen I think we’ll all feel a lot better.”

They reach Henry’s room, which he usually shares with Jeffy (who is five) when he’s not sick, and Regina, Belle still in her arms, walks through the doorway.

Henry is asleep, his breath still slightly labored as Regina approaches the bed. Not wanting to disrupt his much needed rest she holds tightly to Belle as she leans down and places a soft kiss on his forehead, which is still warm and damp.

“Sleep well, Mijo.” Regina whispers as she stands back up and walks back to hall. She closes the door most of the way behind her to shield his room from the noises of the house.

“Asleep?” Wendy asks as Regina returns to the hallway.

Regina nods and they make their way back downstairs.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, she sees it’s a bit of a mad house. Phillip is running around with a green and red pepper grasped firmly in his hands as Jeffy chases him, top hat on his head, cape tied around his neck and wand in hand. Alice, who’s twelve, is sitting on one of the stools laughing at the two who are both shrieking and Peter is shaking his head with a smile on his face as he is starting to peel an onion behind the kitchen island.

Regina places Belle down on the stool next to Alice, dodging the boys, and walks up beside Peter.

“Thank you, dear. I can take it from here.” She says to him, “Why don’t you take the future Houdini over there and set the table?”

Turning to the two wild boys she says to them, “Ok Jeffy, Phillip, help Peter set the table, please. Oh, and Phillip, may I have those peppers you are holding?”

Alice is still laughing as the boys slide to a stop and run to follow the older boy, Phillip placing the peppers in Regina’s open hands. Regina turns to her and says, “And Alice, why don’t you get everyone’s drinks ready.”

“But I just sat down.” She whines, rolling her eyes.

Regina doesn’t respond with words but shoots her a less than pleased look and Alice slowly slides off her stool with a groan and walks to the cabinet containing glasses.

It’s a little bit hectic but dinner is successfully prepared, cooked, and eaten. It is delicious and is a big hit. Regina’s stomach and heart are both full as they take the last few bites. They go in a circle around the table each reporting their ‘highs and lows’ for the day, a ritual they do every night around the dinner table.

After Regina has the kids help her clear the table, she says “Okay, everyone with homework you need to be starting that in the next 5 minutes and everyone else needs to be in their pajamas with their teeth brushed in the next 15 minutes. I will be upstairs for storytime then.

The youngest kids all dash out of the room as quickly as possibly followed by the older ones  as Regina starts washing the dishes and loading the dishwasher.

She’s pouring soap in when she hears feet scuffing into the room. Turning she sees Alice, brown hair falling into her eyes and a book with a “Storybrooke Middle School” sticker on the back held in her hand.

“Um, can I read down here for a while?” She asks, eyes focused on the book in her hand.

“Sure, dear. Anything the matter?” Regina asks, trying to catch her eyes.

“Uh, no. I’m fine.” Alice says, hesitantly and Regina doesn’t believe it for a second.

Alice sits on a stool and Regina slides onto the one next to her and waits. Alice plays with the corner of her book for a minute before she speaks again.

“I’m just worried about Henry.” She finally says quietly.

“I know. Me too. But Dr. Swan gave him the medicine he needs and she’s coming back tomorrow morning. I trust her that Henry is going to be okay.” Regina responds, partly to convince Alice and partly to convince herself. She looks directly at Alice who looks up at her.

“She’s, like, a really good doctor, right?” Alice asks, hope sneaking into her voice.

“The best.” Regina says with a confident tone and reassuring smile.

Alice smiles at that. “Okay, good.”

* * *

Regina peaks into Henry’s room to check that he’s still sleeping before she makes her way down the hall. Peering into Wendy’s room she sees her leaned over her desk and math textbook, Peter in the chair on the other side of the desk. They are in the same math class and often work on their homework together.

“You alright, my dears?” She asks and they both nod and smile.

Continuing her way down the hall she looks into Alice and Belle’s room and sees that it is empty. Smiling she ends at Peter and Phillip’s room (which is also temporarily Jeffy’s room while Henry is sick) and walks in.

Her heart melts as she sees Belle, Jeffy, and Phillip attempting to all squeeze under the covers of Peter’s double bed, all three in their pajamas.

“Well this is a rare moment.” She says with a laugh. “Everyone brush their teeth already?”

They all nod enthusiastically.  

“I picked a book!” Belle says, pulling a picture book that Regina instantly recognizes from under the covers.

“Ah ha. Excellent choice.” Regina says, gently sitting down across from the three small children and taking the book from Belle’s hands.

“‘Blueberries for Sal’ by Robert McCloskey.” She begins to read and everyone scoots a little lower into the pillows.

* * *

Lifting a sleeping Belle from the bed she turns and smiles at the other two, already moved to their beds, both clutching their stuffed animals as they sleep. Regina turns off all the lights, save one, and slowly walks out of the room. After tucking Belle in with a kiss to her head she checks back in with Wendy and Peter who are now ignoring each other to focus on their cellphones.

“Phones off at 9, you can read or head to bed after that.” She says and they respond with a grunt.

Regina continues walking down the hallway when she hears a shift from Henry’s room.

Slowly pushing Henry’s door open she peers inside. In the dark room Regina can see her son shifting and trying to push himself up. Regina switches on the small light on a bookshelf by the door and makes her way over to his side.

“Feeling any better, Mijo?” She asks quietly, placing a hand on his forehead.

Henry shakes his head with a frown and Regina can feel that his forehead is still warm and damp.

“Try to get some more sleep. I’m going to get you some water that I’d like you to drink some of any time you wake up, okay?” She says.

Henry nods weakly as Regina turns to walk into the bathroom across the hall. Returning she hands Henry the glass and he take a few sips before handing it back to her. Placing it on his nightstand she leans down to kiss his forehead before turning to leave the room again, turning off the light.

Making her way downstairs she grabs her Kindle from her purse and walks into the living room where she finds Alice curled up and reading.

“Mind some company?” She asks her, making her way to the couch.

Alice shrugs her shoulders and scoots over, making room for Regina. They both curl up in matching positions on either ends of the couch, legs tucked underneath them. They stay that way for a long while until Regina feels her eyes starting to close involuntarily and she has no memory of the last several paragraphs she has read in her book.

“Okay, time for bed. Did you finish what you needed to read for tomorrow?” Regina asked, stretching out her limbs.

Alice nods with a yawn as she stands. “Goodnight.” She says through another yawn and makes her way to the stairs.

Regina follows her soon after and into her own room, quickly going through her nighttime routine, and crawling under her covers. She closes her eyes, feeling the weight of the blankets around her. Sleep comes easy for her that night and unexpectedly the last images that flash through her mind are of a blonde doctor with fire in her eyes with something more behind them.

* * *

After the mad dash to get eight breakfasts made, five lunches packed, and three buses caught, Regina grabs Henry’s medicine and after checking on Phillip playing in his room she walks through her son’s door.

“Hi.” Henry croaks out as he scoots to sit up in bed. Regina spots his half eaten toast on its plate on the night stand.

“Time for some more medicine, Henry.” She says, starting to twist the cap on the bottle in her hands. “Dr. Swan will be by soon to check on you.”

“I like her.” He manages to get out before he downs the medicine given to him by his mother. “She’s cool.”

Regina smiles, “Well, I always trust your opinions of people, Henry.” She says, pulling the thermometer that she had grabbed along with the medicine out of her pocket. Turning it on she places it under his tongue and waits for the beep.

As the thermometer beeps there is a knock on the door followed soon after by the thumping of small feet running past Henry’s room.

“I GOT IT!” Phillip is yelling as he stomps slowly, yet as quickly as his little leg will allow him, down the stairs.

Sharing a quick grin with Henry she grabs the thermometer from his mouth and makes her way to follow the rambunctious boy to the door.

Phillip is reaching for the handle when he’s scooped up from behind.

“Gotcha you little goober.” Regina says, propping him on her hip and kissing him on his head. He giggles and squirms in her arms.

Pulling the door open she sees sunlight, blonde hair, and red leather.

Emma is not dressed in her white coat and slacks today but in a red leather jacket, a grey t-shirt, skinny jeans, and tall brown boots. Her hair is loose around her shoulders and in her hand she’s holding a takeaway coffee cup and a paper bag from the drug store. Regina’s eyes trail down her body quickly and then back up to meet her gaze.

_This woman is annoyingly beautiful._ Is what Regina would think if she could think of much at the moment.

“Hi.” Emma says with a brilliant, yet slightly crooked, smile, her green eyes bright. “I, uh, I brought you coffee. It’s from Ruby’s.” She adds, shifting her weight from her left to her right foot.

“Thank you.” Regina manages to get out, placing Phillip down on the floor and taking the coffee from Emma’ hand, fingers brushing slightly. “Come in, Dr. Swan.” She says. As Emma passes her Regina stares out the door for a moment to compose herself, taking a deep breath. She spots Emma’s old yellow bug parked in the driveway. Picturing Emma driving that tin can on wheels helps her regain her bearings a little.

“How is Henry this morning?” Emma asks clearing her throat as Regina closes the front door. “And you can call me Emma.”

“His temperature is,” She pauses remembering she was taking Henry’s temperature when Emma arrived. She looks at the thermometer still in her hands, “His temperature is down a degree this morning and he’s still pretty tired. He ate a few bites of toast and took his medicine just now.”

“Good.” Emma replies, “I’d like to go see him if that’s okay.”

Regina leads the way up the stairs, Phillip already far ahead and running back into his room. She hears Emma clear her throat again.

“I also picked up more antibiotics and cough medicine for him at the drugstore downtown. He should be set for a while.” She hears Emma say behind her.

They enter Henry’s room and he’s drinking from his water glass looking like he’s ready to fall asleep again but his eyes open a little wider when he spots Emma.

“Hi Emma!” He says with the most amount of enthusiasm a boy on cough medicine with pneumonia can manage.

“Hey kid.” Emma says in return. “How are you feeling, Henry?”

“Tired.” He answers, scooting back down into his bed.

Regina watches Emma pull her stethoscope that she had tucked into the back pocket of her jeans which Regina most certainly did not have her eyes on as soon as she stepped in front of her to check on Henry.

Regina waits for Emma to listen to Henry’s chest for a few moments as she sips her coffee (black coffee, just as she likes) before the doctor turns to her to give her an update.

“Well, he’s not sounding worse which is important.” Emma says, removing the ear buds from the stethoscope and switching into what Regina notes in her head as Emma’s ‘doctor voice’. “We need to let the medicine do it’s job for the next several days with lots more sleep and liquids.”  She adds.

Turning back to Henry, and switching out of her ‘doctor voice’ she says, “No slaying dragons for a little while for you, you hear me?”

“I’m more of a potions master, anyway.” Henry slurs out as his eyes start to close, drifting back to sleep.

Regina hears Emma chuckle as she stands from the side of Henry’s bed, stethoscope in her hand.

They quietly exit Henry’s room and move towards the stairs. This time Emma is in front leaving Regina with a not so unpleasant view. Taking another sip of coffee she forces her eyes away, focusing on the railing of the stairs instead.

“Thank you, by the way, for the coffee, Dr. Sw...Emma.” Regina says, correcting herself. “Do you need anything to drink? Can I get you anything?”

“I’m fine,” Emma answers, reaching the bottom of the stairs and turning around in the entryway to face Regina.

They both stand there a moment, eyes locked, atmosphere slightly awkward. Regina doesn’t quite know why but she’s not wanting Emma to leave quite yet. It must be her need for some actual adult conversation she tells herself and almost believes it.

Emma runs her hands through her hair and rubs the back of her neck. “So, I still feel awful for the way I treated you yesterday. I made assumptions that were dead wrong and the way I behaved was unacceptable.” She pauses for a moment. “If there’s anything I can do, if I can help in any way, I’d be more than happy to do it.”

Regina is uncomfortable with the awkwardness coming from Emma and it shifts to self-consciousness which turns into self-defence. Regina’s walls come up.

“We’re not a charity Dr. Swan, we don’t need your pity.” Regina snaps, almost surprising herself at her tone. She wants to take it back, change her wording but she’s still uncomfortable. Nothing bothers her quite like people pitying these children. They don’t need pity. They need love.    

Emma’s eyes widen as she takes a step forward, her eyes don’t leave Regina’s as she sticks out a hand and then pulls it back.

“Oh no! No no.” Emma says, moving her head trying to catch Regina’s eyes.

When Regina finally looks Emma in the eyes she searches them, looking for a lie as she continues.

“Look, I…” Emma stammers and then pauses, taking a deep breathe and then letting it out slowly. She runs her fingers through her hair again before continuing. “I grew up in the system. And...and I know first hand how shitty that life can be. These kids here with you, these kids, you love them. Do you know how much I wanted what these kid have? What you give them? Every single day I wanted this.” She gestures around. “Regina, I think...I think you’re amazing. I don’t pity these kids, I envy them.”

There is a pause for several minutes as Regina studies Emma’s face and Regina can see Emma studying hers, reading her reaction to what she has revealed. Finally, Emma takes a step back and starts to turn towards the door.

“Emma, wait.” Regina calls out. “How much do you know about gardening?”

Emma turns with a smile.

 **  
** “Absolutely nothing.” She says with a small laugh through teary eyes.


	3. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma returns to Regina's and stays the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life gets in the way! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. It has been a bit of a hectic week at work so I haven’t had much writing time. I already have a good portion of the next chapter planned out so hopefully I will be posting that quicker! Thank you all for reading!

Emma steps out of her yellow bug which she has pulled up to the curb in front of a diner in Storybrooke and begins to walk towards the entrance. A bell over the door sounds as she pulls it towards her and enters. Striding to the counter Emma is greeted by an extremely cheerful brunette who has a stripe of red in her long hair that matches her bright red lipstick and looks to be the same age as Emma.

“Good morning!” The waitress says to Emma. “Welcome to Ruby’s, I'm Ruby. What can I getcha?”

“Good morning.” Emma responds. “Uh, I’ll take a hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream, a black coffee and…” Emma turns her head and spots the pastry container. “I’ll also take a bear claw. All of this is to go, please.”

Smiling, the waitress turns from Emma to retrieve her drinks. Emma looks around the diner and sees that it is mostly full, tables occupied by people of all ages chatting and eating their breakfasts. A few of them sneak a glance at the newcomer at the counter. All the looks are friendly however, some even giving a nod and a smile.

A few minutes later, Ruby returns with the drinks and with a piece of parchment paper grabs a bear claw and places it inside a paper bag.

"So we don’t get many new faces around. What brings you to Storybrooke?" Ruby asks, leaning forward on her elbows in front of Emma.

“Oh, um, I’m a Doctor.” Emma answers, taking the lid off her cocoa and blowing on it before taking a sip. “I generally work in Portland but I’m here making a follow-up housecall as a favor to my boss. Oh and I'm Emma.” Emma adds awkwardly, remaining vague about why she's in Storybrooke not wanting to violate any HIPAA laws or to start any rumors flying. If any of the TV show stereotypes about small towns were true she knew how a rumor could spread. The front page of the local newspaper could have Henry with the plague by lunch time.

“Oh, it must be Henry. I heard he was sick. I hope he’s okay.” Ruby says. “Black.” She adds, pointing to the coffee in front of Emma. “That’s how Regina likes her coffee.”

“Uh, thanks.” Emma says, not knowing quite what to make of this overly friendly woman who seems to be in the know. “So you own the diner?” She decides to ask, reaching into the pastry bag and breaking a piece off of the bear claw and bringing it to her mouth.

“Yup! For the last 5 years or so. Family diner, it's my life but I love it." Ruby responds cheerfully with a smile.

"So, uh, anything you can tell me about Regina?" Emma asks hesitantly, playing with the lid of her hot cocoa and taking a sip.

"She's a bit of a mystery, to be honest." Ruby says, leaning to wipe a spot off the counter. "But not in a bad way!" She adds quickly. "I think what she does is amazing but she's a pretty private person."

Emma is silent, sipping her cocoa as she listens to Ruby and continues to contemplate the woman she met yesterday.

"So it's just her and the kids?" Emma finally asks, rubbing the back of her neck. "No, uh, boyfriend, husband, ya know?"

Ruby smiles widely at the question. "Just her. No boyfriend or _girlfriend_." Ruby answers, and Emma raises her gaze to her, surprised by her choice of words.

"Gotcha." Emma responds with a small crooked smile, clearing her throat. "Well thanks, Ruby. It was nice to meet you and thanks for some insight."

"Nice chatting with you, Emma." Ruby says, stepping back from in front of Emma. "Hope to see you again soon." She adds with a grin and a chuckle.

Emma has a feeling Ruby is implying something behind that but she just shakes it off and turns to leave. Suddenly she realizes she didn't pay and she turns around.

"Hey, what do I owe?" She asks the spunky brunette.

"Oh, it's on the house. Welcome to Storybrooke, Doctor." Ruby says with a wolfish grin.

"Wow thanks! Have a good one, Ruby." Emma says and heads towards the door and exits.

* * *

Emma walks past only a handful of establishments on Main Street before she reaches the drug store. She had called in Henry's prescriptions that morning before she left Portland.

She immediately jumps as she walks in the store as the man behind the counter lets out an earth shaking sneeze.

"Holy shit." Emma says before she can catch herself. “Sorry.” She adds, not meaning to insult the pharmacist who is now busy wiping his nose on a handkerchief.

“How can I help you?” The man asks through sniffles.

“I’m picking up a prescription for Mills.” She answers.

“Ah, I just…” Is all he gets out before he sneezes again, luckily into his handkerchief. “Excuse me. I just filled that prescription a few minutes ago, let me grab it.” He finishes.

“Are you alright?” Emma asks as she watches him pick up a prescription bag behind him.

“Oh, just allergies.” He answers her, placing the bag on the counter and wipes his nose again.

“Right, well thanks.” Emma says, turning to go.

As she reaches the door she jumps again as he releases another monstrous sneeze.

Turning around at the door she says, “Maybe some Claritin is a good idea.” And walks out the door.

* * *

She walks back to where her bug is parked and climbs back in. Turning the key she shifts the car into first gear and pulls away from the curb. Only a few minutes later as she turns onto Mifflin Street her stomach starts to do flip.

_Am I nervous?_ She thinks to herself. _Why am I nervous?_

She can’t seem to calm her stomach as she pulls her bug into the driveway of 108.

She slows to a stop at the front of the garage and turns off her car. She grabs her stethoscope from the passenger seat and shoves it into her back pocket and grabs the coffee she got for Regina and Henry's medicine and closes the car door. She had finished her cocoa and pastry while talking with Ruby and during the short drive to Regina’s.

Standing by her car for a moment she takes a few deep breathes before shaking her head and pushing herself away from the vehicle. Rounding the car, she makes her way to the front door.

As she gets to the front door she finds herself pausing again.

“I'm just here to check on Henry. Why am I freaking out?” Emma whispers quietly to herself.

Taking a handful more deep breaths, she raises the hand holding the pharmacy bag and knocks on the door.

Less than a minute passes before she hears small stomping feet stop on the other side of the door followed by larger ones approaching quickly after. There is silence for a few seconds before the door is opening and she sees Regina standing there, Phillip in her arms.

Emma sees Regina eye her up and down with a slight grin on her face before she meets her eyes. Is she checking her out? Emma tries not to think too much on that.

Regina is wearing a light grey v-neck tee shirt, skinny jeans and the same casual shoes she recognizes from yesterday. Her hair is down and curls around her ears. Emma's heart flutters a little in her chest at the sight in front of her.

"Hi." Emma says, trying desperately hard not to say something stupid, stunned a little by her crush smiling at her.

_Oh God, I have a crush on her._ Emma suddenly thinks.

"I, uh, I brought you coffee. It’s from Ruby’s.” She manages to get out, smiling.

"Thank you." Regina responds, placing Phillip on the floor. She reaches her hand out and takes the coffee from Emma outstretched hand. Their fingers brush briefly and Emma's stomach is flipping worse than before.

"Come in, Dr. Swan." Regina adds and Emma steps past her into the house. She keeps her eyes straight and takes a few more deep breathes. She needs to calm down. She can't be crushing on this amazing woman, she is an adult, not a teenage girl.

Clearing her throat and absolutely not thinking about how well Regina's jeans fit her, she asks as Regina turns back around closing the door, "How is Henry this morning? And you can call me Emma."

_Good. Coherent words. Excellent._ Emma thinks.

After receiving the update from Regina on Henry, she follows the brunette up the stairs. The order in which they do this was a mistake because it gives Emma a very good view of the most perfect backside she is convinced she's ever seen.

Forcing herself to look away she clears her throat again and keeps walking, trying to talk more about Henry and think less about his mother.

* * *

_Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit._ Emma is screaming in her head.

They are standing again in Regina's entryway and Emma had revealed more to Regina about her past than she has most people she has in her life.

Emma looks into Regina's eyes desperately trying to read her reaction. Regina didn't want Emma to pity her children and now Emma is panicking thinking about Regina pitying her. Most people who did learn of her past did. Regina's face is different though. An unexpected nonjudgmental expression is what she sees with something else shining there that Emma can't put her finger on.

As she begins to relax a little, she remembers what else she said.

_Did I just call her ‘amazing’_. Emma thinks panic rising again. _Oh God._

The room remains silent for several moments before Emma makes the decision that now is probably a good time to leave before she blurts anything else out.

As she turns to exit she hears Regina behind her.

"Emma, wait."

_Oh shit._ She thinks, pausing.

"How much do you know about gardening?” The other woman asks.

Caught off guard Emma turns with a smile.

_Be cool._

"Absolutely nothing." Emma responds, still smiling, heart fluttering.

* * *

 

“Emma, that’s a carrot.” Regina says, both crouched in Regina's vegetable garden, Phillip playing just outside the garden fence only a few feet away.

“Huh?” Emma says to her, hand pausing on the weed she’s about to pull out of the ground.

Regina chuckles and shakes her head.

“That’s a carrot you are about to pull out of the ground, not a weed.” Regina says, smirk on her face,

Letting go of the "weed", a pout appears on Emma's face that Regina can't help but laugh at.

"See these hands?" Emma asks, holding them up for Regina, turning them back and forth.

Regina definitely has noticed Emma's hands.

"Surgery. They are meant for surgery." Emma says sarcastically.

"Well, _Dr. Swan_ , why don't you use those _expert hands_ of yours and do some surgery on my tomato plants. There are a few ripe tomatoes that need extracting. Did you bring your scalpel?" Regina asks, shooting Emma a challenging look.

Shooting Regina a challenging look of her own but breaking it with a chuckle, she moves over to the tomato plants.

“Here.” Regina says, handing Emma a bowl she had brought with her into the garden for the tomatoes. Her hair has fallen into her face a little and Emma finds herself staring. With a gloved hand Regina pushes the hair from her face and looks up at Emma, their eyes meeting.

A smile breaks out on Emma’s face in this moment and then morphs into a small laugh as she looks away.

“What?” Regina asks, a puzzled look crossing her face.

Looking back at Regina, Emma says, “You have a little, uh, dirt, here.” Emma leans forward and with her thumb wipes the dirt from Regina’s cheek.

They both stop breathing for a moment.

Their gazes stay locked on one another for several seconds before Emma realizes she’s sitting there practically cupping Regina’s face with her hand. Pulling her hand away she smiles shyly and returns to the tomato plants.

Regina shakes her head and tries to calm the butterflies in her stomach that are going crazy from that quick tender touch from Emma. She still feels the touch on her skin, so soft, so gentle. Smile still on her face she lightly bites her lip before returning to her weeding.

* * *

 

Emma is perched on a small stool next to the garden watching Regina who is greeting the chickens as she picks up a few eggs that they have left her. Turning around, Regina sees Emma watching her, curiously adorable smiling expression on her face.

“What now?” Regina asks, confused what could make Emma have such an expression as all she is doing is gathering a few eggs from her chickens.

“Nothing.” Emma says, face not changing, leaning forward, arms perched on her legs on the low stool.

Regina’s stomach is flipping again as she shakes her head at the blonde doctor.

This continues for the rest of the day as Regina goes about tasks around the house and Emma helps her, both women finding that they like the presence of the other. There’s an awkward shyness that lingers around them and they both catch the other on more than one occasion lost in thought while looking at the other. They keep the conversation light, often littered with teasing which some would categorize as flirting.

 

Emma even entertains several of the children as they come home from school with piggyback rides and a hilariously disastrous game of soccer in the front yard that ends up just being one giant tickle war. In the end several children tackle Emma and they are rolling around in the grass laughing until they can barely breathe.

Regina watches from the front door but makes sure she stays clear. She’s finding herself wanted to get closer to the doctor which means she absolutely must not. The last thing she needs is to be rolling around with Emma. Unfortunately that thought doesn’t keep the images from filling her mind. She’s suddenly thinking about what it would feel like with Emma’s arms around hers and just how it would feel to kiss her. Maybe it’s time to have Emma head home.

The kids beg Regina to invite Emma to dinner, however, and with half a dozen children and one adult shooting her puppy dog eyes, she caves.

* * *

“Jeffy, that’s too much, you need to spread it around.” Regina says, stepping over to help the boy apply homemade tomato sauce to the stretched out dough in front of him. “There you go, much better.” She says as she shows him how to spread it evenly and then kisses his head.

Looking up she sees Emma, concentrating on her own pizza in front of her. Belle is propped up on a stool in front of her and they are both sprinkling cheese as delicately as possible. Regina smiles at the site, warmth spreading through her as Emma whispers to Belle and points to a few spots in front of them that could use a few more pieces of cheese.

Finally, Emma looks up and spots Regina watching her and she returns the smile. As she does this Regina can’t help but laugh seeing flour on the woman’s face in the same spot the dirt was on her own earlier that day.

Reaching forward Regina repeats Emma’s motion from the garden and wipes the powder from her cheek. In the soft glow of the kitchen the action is surprisingly more intimate despite the fact that they are surrounded by more noise and more witnesses. They stare a little longer at one another, Regina’s hand lingering on Emma’s cheek, before the noises around them break their trance and they both step back.

This time it’s Emma’s turn to experience the feeling of Regina’s touch that she feels long after she has moved her hand away. The smile on her face doesn’t leave it for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

They all sit around the table enjoying the home cooked meal, many of the ingredients from their own garden. Emma isn’t sure if she’s ever been surrounded with this much love before in her entire life. Tears threaten to fall from Emma’s green eyes as the children, Regina, and even Emma herself each report their “highs and lows” for the day.

As the kids leave the kitchen to work on homework and toothbrushing, Emma stays behind to help with cleanup. Regina is putting the leftovers into the refrigerator as Emma loads the dishwasher.

“Thank you for your help today. The children adore you.” Regina finally says after a few moments of silence.

“Thank you for letting me stick around.” Emma replies, turning to catch Regina’s eyes.

As she loads the last dish she takes the soap that Regina has retrieved from under the sink and adds it to the dishwasher before closing it. Turning she leans against it and shoves her hands into her pockets.

“Regina, will you have dinner with me?” Emma asks, still smiling, lifting her eyes to Regina’s.

“We just had dinner, dear.” Regina responds, stomach flipping.

“No. No, I mean with just me, on a different day.” Emma clarifies, eyes hopeful.

“I...I don’t know Emma. I don’t like to leave them.” Regina says, eyes moving in the direction of the doorway, indicating the children upstairs.

“Then dessert, sometime. Out on your patio. After they’ve eaten. Maybe have a glass of wine?” Emma counters. “I’ll even make and bring the dessert.”

Regina smiles but doesn’t answer and Emma sees the conflict in her eyes.

“Think about it.” Emma says, still smiling, breaking the momentary silence and tilting her head. “I should head out. I have a big surgery in the morning. These hands aren’t just for tomato picking.” She jokes, holding her hands up again.  

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Regina says with a grin as they both start to move from the kitchen.

Emma grabs her leather jacket she had left draped on the couch in the living room before making her way to the entryway. Leaning down she pulls her boots on before standing and turning back to Regina who is standing behind her in the doorway to the hall.

Regina is leaning a shoulder against the frame and Emma’s breath catches in her throat for a moment. She looks so relaxed and so happy in her jeans, loose t-shirt and bare feet and Emma knows that in that moment she’s the most beautiful woman she’s ever seen.

Regina stands in place watching Emma who is looking at her with the same goofy smile she’s had on her face all day. If there was ever a more kissable face, Regina can’t imagine it.

They both step forward a moment in the silence and pause. Time seems to stand still until they each take another step and Emma gently takes Regina’s right hand in her left, lightly rubbing a thumb over her knuckles. They step closer again, their bodies only a few inches from each other, neither women breathing normally, the air thick with tension.

Looking down a moment at their hands, “Regina, I…” Emma starts before she’s interrupted by a noise upstairs.

“Mom?” A hoarse voice comes from the first room on the right at the top of the stairs. “Can I have some water?”

Emma releases Regina’s hand, her own instantly feeling colder as both woman take a few steps away from the other, the spell broken.

“I’ll be right up, Henry!” Regina answers in the direction on the stairs.

Stepping forward she reaches out her left hand and pulls the door open for Emma. She places her right hand on Emma’s upper arm and squeezes gently. “Drive safely, Emma. Will we see you tomorrow? To check on Henry?” The last part she adds quickly.

“Yes.” Emma responds, smile still spread across her face. “Six okay?”

Regina nods. “We’ll see you then.” She says, releasing Emma’s arm and watching her walk down the front steps and to her yellow bug.

 


	4. Henry's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Regina take a chance on Emma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! So I briefly mention a real place here that I think fits well with the story. If you live near or every visit Portland, Maine you should definitely check out. Google it, it’s amazing. Warning, there is quite a bit of fluff here so if that’s not your thing you might want to find a different story. ;) Also, thank you all again for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! You all make me so happy! Okay, back to the story!

“I have a message for Dr. Swan.” A voice sounds over the speaker in the operating room where Dr. Swan and her team are performing surgery.

“I’m a little busy.” Emma answers through her mask, eyes never leaving her work in front of her.

“Uh,” The voice comes again.

“Oh just spit it out, Dr. Blanchard.” Emma says, impatiently. She needs to focus.

“Dr. Nolan wanted me to let you know that a Ms. Mills is here with her son. They are in the emergency room. The boy is asking for you.” The voice says.

“Shit.” Emma whispers under her breath, trying not to panic, a stabbing feeling making her stomach tense violently. “Please tell David to stay with them as much as he can and I will be down as soon as possible.” Emma finally answers, returning her focus to her patient and forcing herself not to think about Henry or his mother.

* * *

 

Finishing up her surgery quickly but meticulously, Emma exits the room and starts pulling off her surgical attire at record speed.

Turning to the assisting surgeon next to her, also removing his surgical garb, Emma asks, “Graham, are you good from here? I need to head down to the ER for a bit.”

The tall doctor nods, looking at Emma and placing a hand on her shoulder. “We’re fine here, Emma. Go ahead.” He says with a soft smile.

“Thanks.” Emma says, throwing her protective clothing into the bin by the door and rushing out, searching for the nearest computer.

Finding one, she pulls up the ER admit detail and scans the screen for ‘Mills’. Finding the room number she turns and rushes towards the stairwell.

* * *

 

Emma is in green scrubs with her hair pulled back as she bursts into Henry’s room. Henry is lying in a hospital bed and he is alone with his mother and young foster brother. Henry is asleep and Regina is in a chair next to his bed, Phillip asleep in her arms. Regina’s eyes are closed, cheek pressed to Phillip’s hair, her hand holding Henry’s.

At the sound of footsteps, Regina opens her eyes and lifts her head, spotting the familiar doctor in the doorway.

“Emma,” She whispers, letting out a breath, relief in her voice.

Emma walks quickly over to her, looking into her eyes and then at Henry.

“I’m sorry. I was in surgery, I couldn’t leave.” Emma apologizes quietly, voice sad and full of worry. She places her hand on Henry’s arm. “What happened?” Emma asks instead of grabbing his medical chart.

“Henry was up coughing a lot of the night and this morning, after the kids left for school he kept crying out in pain. I brought him in and Dr. Nolan ordered some x-rays. Looks like Henry cracked a rib from coughing.” Regina answers, eyes growing teary as she looks over at him.

Emma curses herself internally, blaming herself for not giving him a stronger cough medicine, for not calling this morning to check in. _Something_.

Sensing Emma’s stress, and seeing it in her face, Regina moves her hand from Henry’s and places it on Emma’s, still on the boy’s arm.

“He’s okay now.” Regina says softly. “Dr. Nolan gave him a stronger cough medicine and some pain medication. He’s ok.” Regina is absently stroking the back of Emma’s hand as she adds, “Will you sit with us a moment?”

“Of course.” Emma responds, sitting on the edge of Henry’s bed and smiling at Regina, who still hasn’t moved her hand away. Emma has an hour before she has to head to the clinic.

After several moments, Regina breaks the silence again, “Henry was pretty upset that you weren’t here when we arrived.”

Emma starts to frown until she sees the smile forming on Regina’s face.

“He gave Dr. Blanchard and Dr. Nolan quite a hard time.” Regina continues. “I think you might owe them a few favors after this. Though I can’t blame him, no offence but those two are kind of idiots.”  

Emma lets out a soft laugh at that, imagining her two not so secretly in love colleagues dealing with a frustrated Henry.  

“Let’s hope their future children don’t take too much after them.” Emma says to Regina with a sly smile.

Regina chuckles at that and Phillip starts to stir.

“Want me to take him for a bit?” Emma asks. “We can go get you something to drink.”

“Sure, thank you, Emma. Just some water for me.” Regina responds as Emma stands from the bed, reaching her hands out to take the small boy.

“Hey bud, wanna take a walk with me? Do you want to see the cafeteria?” Emma asks the boy delicately.

Regina smiles at the pair as Phillip nods, tucking his head into Emma’s neck.

“Be right back.” Emma whispers to Regina and turns with the boy in her arms and walks out the door.

* * *

 

As soon as Emma leaves the room Regina finds that she kind of misses her. How does she find comfort in a woman she only just met a couple of days ago. She had felt immediately at ease when she had rushed into Henry’s room moments ago, adorably flustered in her scrubs, concern in her eyes. For a woman who claims to have had very little love in her life Emma certainly seems to care quickly and with so much of her.

Regina’s silently contemplating the doctor as she hears Henry shift a little next to her. Looking over at him she sees his eyes start to open slightly.

“Mom?” He whispers out and she moves to sit on his bed, placing a hand on his cheek.

“I’m here, Mijo.” Regina says lightly.

“Is Emma here?” He asks, eyes opening a little wider and looking around.

“She was here for a moment, she’s with Phillip. They will be back soon.” Regina answers with a smile.

“You like her.” Henry says, voice a little louder than before but still quiet.

“Pardon?” Regina asks, confused.

“You like her, I can tell.” Henry repeats himself. “You watch her when she’s not looking and is checking up on me. And you smile when you talk about her.” He adds.

Regina shakes her head.

“Henry, you’ve been given a lot of pain medication, why don’t you try to get some more sleep.” Regina says, not wanting her feelings to be exposed.

Henry frowns at Regina, a look she recognizes as one that sometimes is on her own face.

“Mom. I’m sick, not blind.” Henry replies, attempting to roll his eyes but shutting them instead. “You should ask her out. We all love you and all you do for us but you need to be happy, too.” Henry adds.

“I am happy, Mijo.” Regina says, stroking his cheek.

“I know, Mom. But _really_ happy. You should have that, too. Why can’t you have both?” Henry finishes, eyes beginning to droop.

Tears are threatening to fall from Regina’s eyes as she leans down to kiss her son’s cheek.

“I love you, Henry.” Regina whispers.

“I love you, too, Mamá.” Henry slurs and he’s asleep.

Regina kisses his head one more time before returning to the chair by the bed. She leans her head back and thinks over Henry’s words. She doesn’t sit alone for long as she hears laughter and footsteps and shushing coming from down the hall.

Emma and Phillip attempt to quietly re-enter the room, Regina’s heart flutters at the sight. Phillip holds a small hand over his mouth and a small stuffed dragon tucked under his arm as he tiptoes into the room. Emma is holding the boy’s hand in her left and a full beverage tray in her right. They slowly walk into the room and Phillip lets go of Emma’s hand to jump onto Regina’s lap.

“Dr. Emma bought me a dragon!” Phillip whispers loudly to Regina and then holds a finger to his lips. “She said I have to be quiet near Henry!”

“Good boy.” Regina says to him and settles him on her lap, wrapping an arm around him.

Looking up at Emma they look into each other’s eyes for a moment before Emma sits gently on the edge of Henry’s bed again and removes a cup of water and hands it to Regina.

“I got juice for Henry and Phillip, too.” Emma says, smiling and placing the tray on the table next to Henry’s bed. “I also saw Dr. Nolan in the hall and Henry should be okay to be discharged this evening. He’s going to bring by some medicine to bring home with you as well as some instructions on Henry’s rib fracture.”

“Thank you.” Regina responds softly with a smile, sipping her water.

“I also bought a bag of C-A-N-D-Y.” Emma says, spelling out the word and leaning towards Regina. “But I figured I’d leave it up to you when and if anyone gets any.” Slowly sliding it out of her pocket and placing it next to the drinks.

Regina chuckles and nods.

“Emma?” Comes a soft voice next to them.

“Hey, kid. How are you feeling?” Emma says, leaning down to the boy, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

Henry mumbles something incoherent, lifting a hand and placing it on Emma’s before drifting back asleep.

Emma melts a little at this and she leans down and kisses Henry’s hand that remains resting her own before turning back to his mother with a smile. This boy, his foster siblings, and their mother are quickly working their way into her heart.

“I also have some lunch being delivered. It should be here in about 20 minutes.” Emma adds. “I need to go start my shift in the clinic in a few minutes.” She pauses a moment before continuing. Reaching into her pocket she says, “This is my work cell phone number so I will have it on and with me at all times today. Please call it if you need me while I’m upstairs.” Emma says while pulling out a piece of paper.

Regina reaches out to take the slip of paper and Emma places it in her open hand and grasps onto Regina’s fingers for a moment as they curl into hers. They look into each other’s eyes a moment before Emma lets go and walks towards the hallway.

* * *

 

“What’s the diagnosis, love?” Emma’s scruffy, leather clad patient asks her with a wink as she looks over the chart in her hand and he shifts to slide off the exam table.

“Chlamydia” Emma responds bluntly, pulling out her prescription pad and taking a step back. Writing on it quickly she rips a sheet off and hands it to him, adding, “Here, get this filled. The nurse will give you the rest of your instructions. Goodbye, Mr. Jones.”

Emma doesn’t wait for another word as she quickly exits the room and heads straight for the nearest bottle of sanitizer. Placing the chart back on the counter, she reaches for another one as she feels a buzzing in her pocket.

As with every waking (and some sleeping) moment for two days, Regina Mills is on Emma’s mind. She wants to get to know the woman better but knows her walls are up. The last thing she wants to do is push the woman who must have walls for a reason, as Emma does.

Reaching for her phone she looks down at it but doesn’t recognize the number.

“Dr. Swan.” Emma answers into the phone.    

“I don’t mean to abuse the use of this number but we…I was wondering if you would like to join us all for dinner tomorrow night?” A voice comes from the other end of the phone that Emma recognizes immediately.

“I’d love that.” Emma answers with a smile, sleazy former patient already forgotten.

“You can bring dessert.” Regina adds and hangs up, Emma can hear her smile through the phone before it goes silent.  

Giant, goofy smile on her face, Emma grabs her next chart.

* * *

 

“Hello?” Regina says into her phone, answering it before looking at the ID.

“Good morning.” Emma’s cheerful voice comes through the other end.

There is a pause and the fluttering in Regina’s chest is back.

“How is Henry this morning?” Emma asks. “I wanted to call and see how his night was.”

“The drugs really knocked him right out.” Regina responds. “He’s slept most of time since we left.”

“That’s good.” Emma says and the line is silent for a few moments.

“So how are you?” Emma asks, nonchalantly.

“Elbow deep in tomato mush.” Regina responds, looking down at the bowl of red in front of her.

“What?” Emma asks, confusion in her voice.

Regina chuckles. “I’m making sauce for dinner tonight, dear. I hope you like lasagna.”

Regina can hear Emma’s smile as she responds, “Love it. Well, I’ll let you get back to it.”

“Goodbye, Emma, see you this evening.”

“Goodbye, Regina.”

Regina shakes her head with a smile as she puts the phone down and returns to her work.

“What am I getting myself into?” She asks the empty kitchen.

* * *

 

Regina slides the door closed behind her as she joins Emma on her back patio. The day is starting to grow dark as the shades of pink and orange spread across the sky, decorated with wisping clouds. She spots Emma pouring wine into two glasses on the patio table. Emma is wearing a light grey sweater and jeans, her hair loose around her shoulders. Regina is finding herself growing more and more attracted to the woman each time she sees her and when she opened her door to her earlier this evening she had to remind herself how to breathe.

In Regina’s left hand is a medium sized bag that she retrieved from the refrigerator that Emma had brought with her along with the bottle of wine. In her right hand are two forks that she has also brought, per Emma’s instructions.

Hearing the door, Emma looks up and smiles at Regina. Regina is in a black turtleneck and dark grey slacks that both hug her curves perfectly. Emma had nearly dropped the bottle of wine when Regina opened the door for her earlier. Seeing her again now she almost does the same, trying desperately hard to concentrate on pouring them each a glass.

Walking up to Emma, Regina places the bag on the table and looks up at her.

“So what’s in the bag?” Regina asks, quirking a brow, folding her arms over her chest.

“Well I didn’t have time to cook anything after my shift today so I did the next best thing.” Emma starts to answer and then continues. “I live several blocks from a place called Aurora Provisions and I asked them for an Italian dessert to go with our Italian dinner.”

Emma reaches into the bag and pulls out a white box. Opening it, they both peer inside. What they see is a delicious looking piece of tiramisu.

Placing the bag on the ground, Emma slides the dessert between them and hands Regina a fork and a glass of wine.

They both try a bite at the same time and hum in unison in pleasure.

“Wow, this is incredible.” Regina says first, swallowing her first bite and going for another.

Emma smiles as she, too, goes in for more.

As they finish the dessert they put their forks down and each lean back into their chairs with their wine.

Remembering something, Emma stands and pulls her phone from her pocket.

“I saw that you have speakers hooked up out here, can I plug my phone in for some music?” Emma asks, hopefully.

“Sure, the hookup is in the kitchen by the stove.” Regina answers.

“Be right back.” Emma says, rushing back inside.

About a minute later quiet violin music is heard around her and Emma is returning.

“I know it’s cheesy but I love a little Beethoven.” Emma says with a smile and returns to her seat.

They sit in silence again, both listening to the music.

Emma takes a deep breath as if she’s about to speak but Regina speaks first.

“Emma, I’m afraid.” She confesses, her voice quiet, her eyes on her wine glass.

“Of what?” Emma asks, looking at her.

“That this will go too far, that I will feel things I haven’t felt in a long time, since…” Regina stops, not ready to continue, not ready for that story.

Emma watches Regina’s face for a moment before sighing.

“Regina, I’m touched by you.” She starts and Regina looks up at her and now it’s Emma who looks away for a moment. Emma waits briefly before she continues.

“I’m touched by the way you kiss Phillip’s head, and laugh with Jeffy. I’m touched by the way you don’t take any attitude from Alice but love her fiercely. I’m touched by the way you press your face against Belle’s when she tucks herself into your neck when you know she just needs to be close.” Emma pauses a moment to laugh softly. “I like the way you yank weeds and vegetables out of the ground and know the difference. And I like the way you pat the chickens and talk to them when you take their eggs away.” Emma is smiling, as she looks up at Regina.

Regina is smiling at Emma and a tear is rolling down her cheek.

“And your eyes have shot their arrows into my heart.” Emma finishes.

Regina laughs at that. “That’s from Dante.” She says, laughing through wet eyes.

“I know.” Emma says with a goofy grin. “I found it on the internet. I thought it couldn’t hurt.”

And they are both laughing as Regina reaches for Emma’s hand and she takes it, threading their fingers together.

After a moment Emma speaks again, the mood lighter. “So how about me? You think I'm cute?” She asks with a grin.

Regina chuckles and after a pause responds, “I'm touched by you, too, because you care about my son and all the other children and they adore you. And I like your laughter, your warmth, the fire in you.” She pauses and then adds with a smile, looking up at Emma again, squeezing her hand, “And your eyes have shot their arrows into my heart, too.”

“So what are you afraid of?” Emma asks, eyes locked with Regina’s.

“Everything.” Regina whispers, tears threatening to come again.

Emma stands and Regina looks up at her confused.

“Dance with me?” Emma asks, stretching out her hand.

“I don’t think we should.” Regina responds, hesitantly.

“Will you? Please?” Emma tries again, those damn hopeful eyes looking down at Regina.

Regina stands, not being able to resist any longer. Her chest is fluttering, knees weak as she steps close to Emma, placing her hand in hers and her other on her shoulder. They both close their eyes as they sway together, not an inch between them as Regina rests her cheek against Emma’s.

They stay like this as time seems to stand still.

The warmth from Emma’s body and the feeling of her hand on her back is doing strange things to Regina. She feels the warmth spread through her chest and down to her stomach where she feels a pull towards the blonde, she aches for her. Their cheeks press together and Regina is acutely aware of her own breathing as she feels Emma’s breath in her hair and they sway.

The sun has completely set now, the only light around the pair is from inside the house, shining through the door to the patio.

Regina pulls her cheek from Emma’s for a moment and they sway with their faces apart only slightly. Green eyes gaze into brown merely a couple of inches away, eyes occasionally darting to lips and then back up. Emma watches Regina’s lips part, her tongue quickly wetting them before returning to her mouth.

Emma swallows, her body responding to the action and she feels her breath quicken slightly.

Regina moves her hand from Emma’s shoulder and places it gently on her cheek. Both women lean in and their lips brush for a moment before there is a wail from inside the house and they pull back.

“Sorry, you’re going to have to get used to that.” Regina jokes quietly, inclining her head towards the house where the crying is coming.

Grabbing Regina’s hand lightly and threading their fingers together, “I’ll manage,” Emma responds with a smile, starting to break apart further to move towards the house.

Emma doesn’t get far, however, as she is stopped quickly, the hand still holding hers pulling her back. Regina hasn’t moved and she spins Emma back towards her until they are pressed together again.

Pausing only a moment to grin at Emma’s look of confusion she places her other hand on the back of Emma’s neck and pulls her face to hers as their lips come together for the first time.

It doesn’t take Emma long to react as she moves her lips against Regina’s and places her hand on the other woman’s hip. Their mouths move together effortlessly and both woman smile into the kiss. It’s brief but warm and perfect. As they pull apart both women are smiling from ear to ear.

They step together for another quick kiss before they break apart again and make their way to the door, hand in hand.

“I should go find out who that is.” Regina says, opening the door to the house. “Sounds like Jeffy.”

“And I should head home, work in the morning.” Emma adds, following Regina into the house. “Thank you for dinner.”

“And dessert.” Regina says with a grin, biting her lip and pulling Emma by the side of her sweater towards her for another brief kiss. This time Regina trails her tongue along Emma’s bottom lip before stepping back.

Emma hums at that as they make their way to the entryway. The crying is getting louder so Regina makes for the stairs as she turns quickly to Emma.

“Call tomorrow?” She asks.

“Definitely.” Emma responds with a warm smile, turning towards the door.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

“Goodnight, Regina.”

Regina hurries up the stairs as Emma jogs down the front path and both women let out a long happy sigh.

****  
  


 

****  
  



	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina decides it's time to open herself up to Emma some more and tells her a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am SO sorry everyone! My 5+ year old computer kicked the bucket and it’s been off getting fixed for the last TWO weeks. It’s been making me very sad not having it. I did some writing on my phone in google docs but it’s just not the same. I DO NOT plan to be the type of fanfic writer who abandons a story so now that I have my computer back I plan on doing more updates much more quickly. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and thanks again for continuing to read/comment. I love you all. Here we go!

 

Emma places a large stack of completed medical charts on the counter with a huff. Taking a deep breath and turning, she spots Dr. Nolan walking towards her, arms full of his own charts. **  
**

"Wanna grab drinks with Mary Margaret and me tonight?" David asks with his boyish grin, siding up next to the blonde Doctor.

"Can't tonight." Emma answers, trying to keep a straight face and almost pulling it off.

"Let me guess." David says grin growing, "Headed to Storybrooke tonight."

"Maybe." Emma responds, smile sneaking through her schooled features.

"Someone's twitterpated." David jokes, softly elbowing his coworker and friend.

"Yeah and you have no idea what _that's_ like, huh?" Emma teases him right back.

They share a knowing look and with a sly smile, David turns to leave, "See you next week, Emma. Enjoy your weekend off."

"Thanks, David." Emma replies with a big smile as she watches him walk away.

* * *

 

That evening, Emma and Regina are finally curled up on the couch after a rowdy family dinner and the kids are all tucked in, the house quiet. They are on opposite ends reading and enjoying glasses of wine and the peaceful time together.

"I should think about hitting the road, big day for us all tomorrow at the Miner's Day Festival." Emma says stretching, placing the medical journal she had been starting to read on the coffee table. It is close to the time she’s been leaving for the last couple of weeks, the pair hasn’t gotten further that some passionate making out and Emma hasn’t yet spent a night. Regina wants to take things slow and Emma respects that.

Taking her eyes off her kindle to look at Emma, Regina responds, "Stay for a bit? I'd like to talk."

"Should I be worried?" Emma asks, trying to joke through the nerves growing in her stomach.

Laughing lightly Regina places her hand on the blonde’s and says, “I hope not.” Setting her kindle on the coffee table she scoots a little closer to Emma.

Emma also adjusts herself so she’s sidled right up next to Regina. Regina takes a deep breath and continues.

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I think I’m ready to tell you about Henry’s father.” Regina says, looking into Emma’s eyes. “And why I’ve been hesitant to get close to anyone until recently, until you.” She adds with a small smile.

Emma doesn’t speak but takes one of Regina’s hands, threading their fingers together and squeezing with a soft smile of her own to encourage Regina to continue.

Regina takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

“His name was Daniel.” Regina starts, absently rubbing her thumb against Emma’s palm and Emma doesn't miss the past tense. “We met in high school and married when we were 21. He was so kind and gentle, we were so in love.”

  
Regina pauses, leaning over to grab a picture in a frame from one of the end tables with her free hand. Emma has seen this picture each time she comes to Regina’s house but has never asked about it. It’s a picture of a younger Regina and a young man with brown hair and a huge smile, they look to be in their early 20s at the time. Their bodies are turned towards the camera but they have eyes for only each other. Regina places the picture on her lap and looks at it a moment before speaking again.

“He worked at Storybrooke Stables. He was great with the horses and the kids that came to ride. He absolutely loved children. He liked to joke that he wanted to fill a house with children with me some day.” Regina smiles and laughs lightly at that and a smile breaks out on Emma’s face too, thinking about Regina’s house now.

“We lived in a small house further from town, before my parents passed and left me this one, and we were so happy. I was 6 months pregnant when the fire happened.” Emma can see Regina’s eyes starting to grow teary and she shifts closer to her and places her hand on her knee.

“It was an electrical fire in the stables, with the wood and the hay it spread so quickly. Daniel…” Regina sniffs, “Daniel ran back in over and over making sure the horses, the workers, the children, all got out.” Tears are now falling down Regina’s face.

“He went it one last time to make sure it was clear and the beams crumbled and the building collapsed. Daniel had gotten everyone out, except himself.” Regina finishes and Emma wraps her arms around her as she cries into her shoulder, body shaking, sobs muffled.

They stay like this for several minutes, Emma holding Regina, kissing the top of her head lightly. and pressing her face into her hair.  

“Thank you, Regina.” Emma whispers, still holding Regina against her.

“Hmm?” Regina hums shakily in confusion.

“Thank you for sharing that story. For telling me about Daniel. I’d love to hear more about him when you’d like to talk about happier memories with him.” Emma clarifies.

Regina shifts to look up at Emma then, tears still in her eyes, her face blotchy and Emma still thinks she’s the most beautiful women she’s ever seen. Regina brings her hand up to Emma’s face and pulls the blonde Doctor towards her for a soft kiss.

The kiss is soft and slow, full of countless emotions from both women as tears are still falling from Regina’s eyes and Emma focusing on making Regina feel safe. They pull apart and rest their foreheads together.

“It shattered me, when he died.” Regina is speaking again in a whisper. “I didn’t think I could ever know happiness again, until Henry was born and my heart started beating again. With each child that comes to stay with me, my heart grows stronger. Daniel is here, in all these children. And my heart is beating stronger again, having you here with me.” Regina finishes, pulling Emma’s hand to her chest and placing her palm there.

Emma ducks her head at this and smiles before looking back into Regina’s eyes, smiling through tears.

And they’re kissing again, their lips making silent promises and the aching to be close to one another grows.

They stay on the couch a bit longer, holding close to one another and kissing slowly. The room is warm, quiet and peaceful as they hold on tight and take each other in.

“Emma?” Regina whispers as they slowly break apart for a moment and she slides her thumb across the doctor’s bottom lip. “Will you stay with me tonight?”

The fluttering in Emma’s chest grows as she answers, “Of course.”

Regina smiles as she quickly wipes the moisture still around her eyes. Standing, Regina reaches her hand out to Emma.

“Come, I have some clothes you can borrow for tonight.” She says as Emma takes her hand and stands to follow her.

* * *

 

They walk hand and hand to Regina’s bedroom, fingers entwined. Stepping into the room Emma looks around at what is Regina’s sanctuary from rambunctious children. The room is dark and simple but elegantly decorated.  

 

Removing her hand from Emma’s, Regina walks over to her dresser and pulls open a drawer. She removes a pair of flannel pants and a grey t-shirt and turns back towards Emma.

“Hopefully these fit.” Regina says, stepping directly in front of Emma and placing the items on the bed next to where they are both now standing.

“Thanks,” Emma says and moves her hand to the button on her jeans and undoes it. Looking up, hands still on the clasp of her jeans, Emma sees how close Regina is to her now again. Her breath catches in her throat for a moment as their eyes lock.

A change in the air of the room is felt by both women. The atmosphere shifts from warm and delicate from before to thick and practically crackling with a sudden desperate energy.

Emma notices that her chest feels slightly heavier and is expanding and moving faster as she takes quicker and deeper breaths, eyes on Regina. Regina’s breathing is the same and her eyes are wide, staring into Emma’s. Emma feels a pull in her gut as she stands there frozen, hands still hovering over her now unbuttoned jeans.

Regina moves first and Emma feels the other woman's hands grasp onto the fabric of her shirt over her stomach as their lips crash together. Regina’s lips move frantically against Emma’s and Emma moves her hands to Regina’s lower back, diving into the kiss.

Hands grip onto clothing as they pull themselves closer to one another as if they are desperate to become one. Emma digs her fingers into the fabric at the base of Regina's back as Regina pulls at the front of the light flannel of Emma's shirt.

Both women are aching to touch skin as they simultaneously slip hands beneath shirts, finding warmth beneath fingertips. Emma's fingers dig into Regina's warm and soft lower back while Regina lightly drags her nails along Emma's abs.

Emma lightly whimpers into Regina's mouth at the touch and Regina smiles, running her tongue along Emma's lower lip before lips part and tongues glide together, the kiss deepening.

After several moments of this, Regina moves her hands from under the front of Emma's shirt and pulls her face from Emma's. Their eyes lock again and Regina has a smirk on her face and Emma's is full of confusion from the brunette breaking them apart.

Before Emma can inquire about it, Regina gently takes hold of Emma's hips, turning her so her back is to the bed. Removing a hand from the blonde's hip she placed it in the center of her chest and applies pressure, causing Emma to fall back into a seated position at the foot of Regina's extremely comfortable bed.

Emma catches on quickly as she grins and grabs hold of Regina's hips and pulls her onto her lap, the brunette kneeling, legs apart and straddling the blonde. Settling in that position Regina places her hands on the side of Emma's face to bring their lips together again.

Emma's hands migrate back to Regina's lower back and then sliding them down so she's holding onto the other woman's absolutely perfect backside. She holds on tight as Regina threads her fingers deep into Emma's hair as they continue kissing, hips starting to slowly move together.

They break apart for a moment to catch their breath and Emma moves to trail delicate kisses up Regina's jaw until she reaches her ear. It's Regina who now let's out a whimper at Emma who pulls the brunette's earlobe between her lips and sucks gently before releasing it to glide her tongue along the shell.

Regina tilts her head back as the blonde doctor continues her kisses back to her jaw and then down to her sensitive neck. Emma takes her time, alternating from kissing to running her tongue and lips along soft skin, desperate to pull as many different sounds from the woman above her. She wants to make her feel everything.

At the feeling of Emma's mouth on her neck, Regina lets out more whimpers, sighs and hums. The way the other woman is touching her, with so much care and tenderness, something that is so very _Emma_ , is sending tingles from the points of contact all the way down her body and especially between her legs. Her stomach is flipping and her heart is pounding and underneath it all is the overall sense of being safe in the touch of the woman beneath her. She is ready to give herself over to her, something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Regina moves her hands to either side of her own shirt, gripping the sides and starting to pull it upwards. Noticing what she is doing, Emma pulls back, allowing Regina to pull the shirt over her head.

Emma's mouth goes dry a moment and she freezes as she gazes at the beautiful woman above her. Her eyes take in smooth caramel skin in the dimly lit room and her eyes are almost level with the curve of Regina's breast still partially hidden in lace. Emma smiles and moves her fingertips to drag along Regina's exposed neckline down between her breasts to her stomach and finally to Regina's hips and resumes her kissing, starting again at her neck and moving her mouth down to Regina's collarbone.

Letting out another hum, Regina moves her fingers to the buttons of Emma's shirt and starts to undo them, head still tilted back. As the last one is undone, Emma pulls her mouth away from Regina's skin again and slides her shirt from her shoulders and tosses it to the floor.

With a smile Regina scoots back and stands, moving her hands to the clasp of her pants and begins to undo it. Emma's stomach flips as she leans back on her hands from her spot at the foot of the bed and watches Regina undress from the waist down, their eyes locked.

Regina steps out of her slacks and extends a hand to Emma which she takes and stands in front of the brunette, who moves her fingers to the zipper of Emma's jeans. Their eyes never leave each other as Regina slides zipper down and then Emma helps to remove the tight piece of clothing.

They stand a moment, both women dragging their eyes up and down the other before they crash together again. They both let out a soft moan as they both feel warm skin on warm skin for the first time and fingertips start to explore, while mouths devour.

Emma trails her hands down Regina’s back and continues down until her hands are at the back of the other woman’s thighs. In one swift motion she lifts the brunette off the ground and Regina lets out a surprised yelp which morphs into a quick giggle. She wraps her legs around the blonde’s waist and her arms around her neck and they’re kissing again.

Emma takes several steps to the side of Regina’s bed and pauses to keep kissing her before she turns and lays the woman in her arms down onto the bed, head on the pillows. They break their kiss briefly to smile at one another and pause a moment, Emma hovering above Regina, both women breathing heavily.

Reaching a hand behind her back, Regina unhooks her bra and pulls it off. Emma mirrors the motion on her own and in an instant they are both topless and crashing their bodies together once more.

Mid-kiss, Regina scoots herself further onto her bed, bringing the blonde with her. Emma finds herself with Regina’s thigh between her legs and hers between Regina’s. Both women are aching for the other as they begin to move together, desperate for friction.

Emma moves her mouth back to her favorite spots on Regina’s neck that brings out the best noises as she slides her right hand up the brunette’s stomach and to the bottom of the curve of her breast.

“Is this ok?” Emma whispers into Regina’s ear as she slowly cups her breast and swipes her thumb across a nipple.

Regina lets out a small gasp quietly at the touch and then answers in an affirmative hum and a smile. She moves her own mouth to the curve of Emma’s long neck and starts to place kisses just under the blonde doctor’s jaw.

As Emma begins to tease and explore Regina’s breast their grinding increases in desperation and soon they can both feel the moisture growing through the thin material that still covers each woman.

“Emma,” Regina lets out in a raspy moan after several moments have passed and both women are pressing hard against the other. Regina needs more, she needs to give herself over completely to this woman above her. She _needs_ Emma.

“Mmm?” Emma hums in question into Regina’s ear and then sucks on the lobe again, teasing it with her tongue.

“Please,” Regina pleads, grinding harder upwards into Emma’s thigh. “Please touch me.” She clarifies in a breathy whisper.

“Are you sure?” Emma asks, pulling her mouth back from the other woman’s neck, pausing the movement of her hips and looking into Regina’s eyes, her desire for this woman physically, and emotionally about ready to burst inside of her.

Regina sees the concern in Emma’s eyes and her heart melts a little bit more, it thumping in her chest.

“More than sure.” Regina answers, moving a hand to Emma’s cheek. “Are you?”

“Oh God, yes.” Emma answers with a huge smile before bringing her lips down to Regina’s and kissing her fiercely.

As they kiss, Emma slides the last piece of Regina’s clothing off of her hips and drops it onto the floor to her left. She returns her fingers to Regina’s lower abdomen, dragging her the tips of her middle and ring finger along her skin from her left hip to her right and back to the middle, just above her curls.

Emma kisses Regina’s shoulder delicately before lowering her fingers between her legs, pausing her hand a moment to hover just over where the other women needs her touch the most. The anticipation only lasts a moment though as she slips two fingers between Regina’s folds and lets out a soft moan, feeling how wet the other woman is.

Regina bites into Emma’s sensitive skin on her neck and arches her back off the bed at the feel of Emma’s fingers starting to tease her clit, starting slowly and soft. She squeezes her eyes shut as moans start escaping her lips as Emma starts to move her fingers faster, adding slightly more pressure.

As she teases, Emma kisses down Regina’s chest until her mouth is on her breast and she pulls a nipple into her mouth, brushing it quickly with her teeth before flicking it with her tongue, repeating the action as Regina grips onto her tighter and her moans and whimpers grow more needy. Occasionally she looks away from her task and up at the woman below her and her chest aches at the beauty of the other woman.

Regina writhes below Emma, fingers alternating between gripping into the other woman’s skin to grasping at blankets and bed sheets. Her moans are growing in pitch and her body is less and less under her control.

Emma starts kissing back up Regina’s chest and to her neck as she slows her teasing fingers and begins to glide them down from her clit to her opening and back up again and the brunette’s breath quickens even more.

“Emma,” Regina says between whimpers and moans. “Emma, please.” She manages to get out.

That’s all it takes and Emma is sliding her finger down and gliding it into Regina’s awaiting opening.

Regina’s back arches again and she turns her head to the side into her pillow to muffle a loud cry of pleasure as Emma starts to slide in and out of her. The last thing she needs to do is wake one of the children. Only a few thrusts in and Emma is adding another finger and pumping faster, feeling the desperation from Regina below her.

Emma is letting out soft moans of her own at the feeling of touching this beautiful woman and hearing her name on Regina’s lips amongst the countless other noises escaping her.

It doesn’t take long before Emma feels Regina’s walls begin to twitch and she’s arching her back one last time before she lets out muffled cry into her pillow and comes undone.

Emma holds her as the world returns and peppers light kisses on her shoulders and neck before brushing her cheek with her thumb.

Regina opens her eyes and Emma looks into them and notices moisture around the edges and concern jabs in her gut.

“Regina,” Emma whispers, thumb moving to the moisture threatening to escape the other woman’s left eye. “Are you okay?”

Regina smiles, it reaching her eyes and her eyes shine as she nods.

“Happy.” Regina responds quietly, smile never leaving and she says nothing more.

A smile grows on Emma’s face in relief and she feels moisture growing in her own eyes.

“You are so beautiful. Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are in every way?” The blonde says, thumb absently stroking Regina’s cheek as they stare at one another for several moments before bringing their lips together for a tender and slow kiss.

They get up only for a few minutes to brush their teeth and put clothes on for sleep before they curl up together again under the covers. Their bodies are exhausted but content as they hold desperately to one another and drift to sleep.

****  
  
  
  
  
  


 

****  
  
  



	6. Miner’s Day Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Regina, and the children head to Storybooke's Miner’s Day Festival and run into some familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read! Here’s a reminder that you can follow me on tumblr if you like (swanqueenbug). :) I post lots of SQ and sometimes updates on my writing progress. Here is another chapter for ya! I hope you all like fluff.

Regina wakes to the noise of muffled voices coming from what sounds like the kitchen. Usually an early riser, it is rare that the children wake before her but as she slowly opens her eyes she can see light peeking through her dark shades and the sound of distant giggles. Closing her eyes again she stretches her limbs and lets out a sigh, trying to enjoy the feeling of her bed for just a few more seconds.

Her eyes open wide with a start as memories of last night flow back into her mind.

_Emma_.

Regina sits up quickly and looks around but she is alone in her room. Confused, she pushes back the blankets and stands, walking to her robe hanging in her closet. Pulling the robe on she ties it around her waist before running her fingers through her hair a few times to tame it.

Opening her bedroom door the giggles get louder and she starts to make her way to the kitchen. She slows to a stop when she gets to the doorway. What she spots causes her heart to leap and her stomach to flip. She lets out a huge sigh as a smile spreads across her lips.

Emma, still in her borrowed pajama pants and t-shirt and with her flannel shirt unbuttoned over it, sleeves rolled up, is by the stove, spatula in hand. She is telling a story dramatically, waving the utensil above her head and Belle, Jeffy, Phillip, Henry, and Wendy, all still in their pjs, are all a fit of giggles. They are all seated at the table, plates in front of them. As Emma reaches a break in her story she returns to the stove to flip what Regina sees are pancakes, slightly oddly shaped from what she can see of them.

No one has noticed Regina yet as they are all caught up in Emma and Regina places a hand over her stomach, smile on her face and leans her head against the doorframe.

It doesn’t take long though as Henry turns his head and spots his mother and his smile grows impossibly larger.

“Mom!” Henry says excitedly and all the other children and Emma turn to face the doorway.

Six beaming smiles shine at once in her direction and she feels warmth all over her body.

“Good morning, my darlings.” Regina says as she walks over to the table and places a kiss on several heads. “What are you eating this morning?”

“Emma made pancakes! She made me a doggy one!” Jeffy speaks up first, bouncing in his seat. “Can we get a dog?” He adds, eyes wide.

Regina chuckles and kisses his head before leaning her cheek against it and turning to face Emma.

Emma gives her a shy smile and mouths “Hi.”

Regina gives her a warm look in return and they are lost in each other's eyes for a few moments before it is interrupted.

“Can I have a dragon pancake??” Phillip shouts to Emma and Regina starts to walk over to the stove.

“Sure, kiddo.” Emma answers as she turns back to her work.

Regina sidles up next to her, their shoulders touching.

“I hope this is okay.” Emma whispers, eyes on the pancakes. “Belle knocked on your door this morning and when you didn’t wake up I went out and we read for a bit in the living room before the others woke up and were hungry. I wanted to let you sleep.”

“Thank you, it is definitely okay. I could get used to waking up to you in my kitchen.” Regina whispers back through a smile, her affection for the woman flowing through her, especially after the previous night.

Emma turns and smiles at her and they are staring again, frozen together in unspoken words. A few seconds pass before the sound of Henry speaking directly behind them makes them both jump.

“Pancakes almost ready?” He asks, standing next to Regina and leaning his face on her arm.

Emma turns to the stove and begins to dish several pancakes onto a plate and hands them to Henry.

“Care to distribute these for me?” She asks as she hands the plate to the young boy.

Henry takes the plate and turns back to return to the table.

Regina quirks a brow at the different shapes of the cakes and looks at Emma who is getting ready to start building Phillip’s dragon pancake.

“Use your imagination, Regina.” Emma answers, reading Regina’s skeptical mind. “What animal would you like me to make for you?”

“Surprise me.” Regina answers, placing her hand on Emma’s arm for a moment before reaching to grab a coffee cup from the cupboard.

Emma smiles and returns to her cooking.

Regina walks, coffee mug in hand back to the table and takes a seat next to Belle who is awkwardly cutting into a pancake that vaguely resembles a bird. It is covered in blueberries and strawberries from the bowl of fruit being passed around the table.

She sits a moment watching as the children eat and ships her coffee. Footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs and soon Alice shuffles into the kitchen and plops down at the table with a huff.

“Morning, sunshine.” Wendy says to her foster sister across from her with a grin.

Alice responds with a grumble, pouring herself a glass of juice from the pitcher Wendy has passed her.

Shaking her head Regina looks up to see Emma approaching the table, new pancakes stacked on a plate in her hand. She places the “dragon” down on Phillip’s plate, Henry immediately rising to go help him cut it up, a, what looks like maybe a rabbit, on Alice’s plate and a dog and a cat on Jeffy’s and Wendy’s plate. There is one more pancake on the plate that Regina can’t quite see as Emma finally makes her way over to her. Scooping it up with a huge grin, the blonde slides it onto Regina’s plate.  

Looking down at her plate the brunette let’s out a laugh and shakes her head. It is unmistakable what animal Emma made for Regina.

“It’s a swan.” Emma states with pride. “A Swan _Queen_ to be more specific. See the crown?”

“I can see that, dear. Very nice Dr. Swan _Queen_.” Regina answers and is laughing again, reaching for the bowl of fruit.

Several minutes later and another round of different animal shaped pancake attempts served they are joined by Peter. The rest of breakfast is light and full of laughter as sun shines through the room and Regina can’t remember a happier meal.

* * *

 

After the kids have all left the kitchen, bellies full, to wash up and change for the day, Emma places the last dish in the dishwasher and moves behind Regina who is wiping down the counter. Emma wraps her arms around her waist and places a kiss to her shoulder.

“So how’d you sleep?” Emma whispers near Regina’s ear and Regina places the cloth she was using to clean down on the counter and turns in Emma’s arms to face her.

“Mmm, very soundly,” She answers with a hum and brings her lips to Emma’s in a quick kiss, her hands gripping the bottom sides of Emma’s shirt.

“Good.” Emma says, huge smile still on her face.

“Do you have to drive back to Portland to get clothes for today?” Regina asks, still in Emma’s arms.

“One of the advantages of a doctor’s schedule is I always have a spare change of clean clothes in the bug.” Emma answers with a chuckle. “That is, if it’s okay that I hang out here with you guys before we head to the festival.” She asks hesitantly.

“Absolutely.” Regina says, giving Emma another quick kiss before taking her hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Cotton...candy...Em-maaaaa…” Phillip exclaims, eyes wide, voice shaking and barely able to get the words out from excitement. His whole body wriggles from Emma’s shoulders as they walk through the festival.

“We can get one to _all_ share, dear.” Regina says to the boy who is perched on the blond doctor’s shoulders next to her.

The two-year old is still shaking as they walk to the stand selling the sweet treat. With the two adults and Phillip is Belle, who is holding Regina’s hand, Jeffy, who is holding Emma’s and Henry. Peter, Wendy, and Alice have joined their friends at the festival for the day, promising to rejoin the group for the fireworks that evening.

“Can we get blue!?” Phillip practically shouts and both women, and the woman at the stand can’t help but chuckle.

“We’ll take one blue, please.” Regina says with a smile, pulling a few dollars from her pocket and handing it to the vendor.

After receiving their treat, they take turns passing it around, Regina and Henry helping hand very small pieces to Phillip to avoid a sugary/blond hair disaster with Emma who still has the boy on her shoulders. They are all chatting and laughing as they turn down another row at the festival and suddenly a huge grin appears on Emma’s face.

Straight ahead is a dunking booth and sitting on the seat is someone who has been teasing Emma for weeks for her frequent visits to Storybrooke lately, even after Henry had recovered from his pneumonia.    

“Hello, Ruby.” Emma says with a evil smirk as she walks up to the booth.

“Hello, Dr. Swan, Ms. Mills, everybody.” The young brunette responds, a smile of her own on her face as she looks at the group Emma is with. “Enjoying the festival?” She asks, giving Emma a knowing look.

“Very much, and I’m about to enjoy it even more. How much for a try here?” Emma inquires, waving at the dunking booth, smile still on her face.

“Two dollars for 3 tries but it’s not easy. Think you have what it takes?” Ruby challenges.

“I played a little softball in college, I think I’ll be fine.” Emma says with confidence, standing up straight.

Ruby lets out a loud laugh.

“Of course you played softball, and I’m sure you’ve played poker with Ellen.” Ruby says, still laughing at her own joke.

Emma hears a muffled laugh from behind her and she shoots a fake glare at Regina before she digs the dollar bills from her pocket and places them in the box next to the tank.

Picking up a ball from the bucket on the ground, Emma steps behind the line and faces the wall with the target mounted on it. Holding tightly to Phillips legs around her neck to secure him on her shoulders with her left hand she winds up and throws the ball with her right. The ball flies forward but misses the target several inches to the right and the competitive side of Emma has to bite her tongue to keep from swearing aloud.

“A little rusty with your softball skills, doctor?” Ruby teases and Emma glares at her.

“Hey, kid, mind holding this sugar fiend for a moment?” Emma asks Henry as she moves to slide Phillip off her shoulders.

After Phillip is secure in Henry’s arms, Emma struts over and picks up the ball from the ground. She squints her eyes as she is back behind the line and stares straight at the target. Planting her feet firmly, she winds up and launches the ball forward. A satisfying yelp is heard as the ball slams into its target and the diner owner crashes down into the water.

“YES!” Emma yells out as she pumps her fist in victory.

“Nicely done, dear.” Regina says, moving next to Emma and placing a hand affectionately on her arm.

Ruby huffs as she comes up from the water and runs her hands over her face and starts to wring out her hair.

“Congratulations, Emma. Enjoy the rest of the festival, maybe I’ll see you around later once my shift in this booth is over.” Ruby says, smile returning as she climbs back on her seat.

Emma smiles back at her and takes Phillip back from Henry, placing him atop her shoulders once more.

“Always good to see you, Ruby.” Regina says as she takes Emma’s hand and they all turn to explore more of the festival.   

* * *

 

“REGINA!!” A small voice yells in excitement and all six of the Swan and Mills group look in the direction of the sound.

A small boy with dark brown hair, likely 4 or 5, crashes into Regina’s legs and a huge smile immediately blooms on her face as she crouches down and scoops the boy up.

“Roland, my precious boy, I’ve missed you.” Regina says to the child in a soft voice, kissing his head.

“Henry! Hi!” Roland squeals, already squirming in Regina’s arms.

Emma is looking confused at the scene as she sees Regina look up and smile at a tall man with light brown hair approaching the group.

Regina places the boy back on the ground and he runs straight for Henry who ruffles his hair.

“Hey, Roland.” Henry says and the small boy is grinning ear to ear looking up at him.

“Roland, what have we told you about running off like that?” The man says in a stern but soft voice. “How are you, Regina?” He asks in a cheerful tone, as he steps forward and pulls her into a tight hug.

“I’m good. How are you, Robin?” Regina answers, huge smile still on her face as they step apart.

“Fantastic.” He answers with a matching smile.

Emma watches the entire exchange in silence, hands holding Phillip’s feet on her shoulders and tries to keep from squinting her eyes at the pair as she feels a tightening in her stomach. Emma Swan doesn’t get jealous, or so she tells herself in that moment.

“I think you know most of my crew,” Regina says, turning to Emma and the children with them. “Though I don’t think you know this little guy,” She adds, placing a hand on Phillip’s leg softly and she smiles at him. “This is Phillip.”

Phillip grips tighter to Emma and attempts to hide a little behind Emma’s head, feeling a little shy.

“And this is Emma. She is my...” Regina starts, slipping her hand into Emma’s as she pauses a moment, looking into Emma’s eyes and with a smile turns back to Robin, “My girlfriend.”

A huge grin breaks out on Emma’s face at the label and she stands a little straighter and looks back to the stranger in front of her.

“Emma, this is Robin, Roland’s father.” Regina says, squeezing Emma’s hand. “Roland stayed with me awhile up until about a year ago when he was adopted by his family. Speaking of which, where is your better half, Robin?”

“Now that’s a good question.” Robin answers with a laugh, turning and looking around. “Ah, speak of the devil…”

Emma looks in the direction Robin is looking and sees a thin, dark haired man walking towards them. As he approaches he wraps his arm around Robin and all feelings of jealously Emma tried to deny earlier melts away.

“Emma, this is my partner in crime, my husband, Will. Will, this is Emma.” Robin says in introduction.

“Nice to meet you both.” Emma says, smile still on her face.

“Well we should get going, lots of festival left to see.” Robin says, placing a hand fondly on his husband’s arm as he turns to Roland. “Want to check out the face painting, buddy?”

“Okay!” The small boy exclaims as he runs back to his dads and Will scoops him up into his arms.

“Maybe we’ll see you guys at the fireworks later?” Robin asks, looking back and forth between Regina and Emma.

“We’ll be there.” Emma says, smiling at the three of them before they turn and part ways.

* * *

 

The daylight is starting to fade as Emma and Henry get to work spreading out a large blanket for the group. Wendy, Peter, and Alice have rejoined them and they are spedding out a second blanket. As they all start taking their places on the ground, Phillip, stuffed dragon tucked under an arm, cuddles up next to Henry. Emma and Regina are seated next to each other with Belle on Regina’s other side and Jeffy on Emma’s.

Regina tucks her head into Emma’s neck and Emma wraps her arm around the other woman. Emma can’t remember a time where she’s been this content. She’s exhausted from the day keeping track of all of the children but the amount of warmth that has filled her body all day seems to be giving her never ending strength.

“Mind if we join you?” A voice comes behind Emma and she jumps before turning her head and spotting Ruby, blanket in hand.

“We?” Emma inquires, quirking a brow, not knowing who Ruby could be referencing, she had never mentioned a boyfriend.

“Yes, we.” Ruby says, proudly.

Looking up at Ruby, Emma spots a woman with shining dark hair and light brown skin peeking her head around Ruby’s widely grinning face.

“Hi, you must be Emma, I’m Marian, Ruby’s fiancee.” The woman says, extending her hand.

“Oh! Uh...yes. I’m Emma. Hi.” Emma stutters out, finding herself in shock as she shakes the other woman’s hand.

“How are you Marian? Hi again, Ruby.” Regina says, chuckling at her dumbfounded girlfriend.

“Oh I’m good. Great to see you, Regina. It’s been awhile.” Marian answers, smiling at Regina.

Ruby spreads their blanket next to them and settles in next to Marian. Emma is glaring at her the entire time and once the pair has finally gotten cozy she speaks up.

“I guess I’m not the only one who played a little softball in college, huh?” Emma teases.

“Volleyball, actually but close enough.” Ruby answers, shooting Emma a grin, snuggling in closer with Marian.

Getting over her shock, Emma goes back to snuggling with Regina and the others and waits for the fireworks to begin.

* * *

 

Regina can’t remember being this happy at the Miner’s Day Festival in a long time. In fact it has been since her last one with Daniel. She has had fun with the children each year since then, experiencing it all with them and watching the joy on their faces as they eat sugary treats, play the various games, and giggle as they get their faces painted and the paint tickles their cheeks.

This year is different. This year Emma is with her and all the happiness she’s experienced with the children before is multiplied as she gets to watch Emma laughing with the children, witnessing their joy along with Regina.     

As the fireworks start, the crowd cheering, Regina looks over at Emma and sees the colorful lights from them reflecting in her wide eyes and her heart is pounding in her chest. She watches Emma instead of the sky for several minutes as realization washes over her. She lets the warmth Emma is causing to grow to flow through her as she cuddles closer to the blonde. Smiling brightly, she finally looks away and up at the sky, only one thought in her mind.

_I’m in love with Emma Swan._

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Storybooke is very full of gays but if OUAT won't give us any then I will make just about EVERYONE gay! :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. A Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has returned to the Mills house after the festival and Regina feels it's time to thank Emma for the previous night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the festival fluff (festival of fluff?) of last chapter. Now here is some more sexy times. Enjoy! :)

 

Emma looks up from her medical journal as she hears the sound of footsteps descending the stairs. She has only been in the room for maybe fifteen minutes, as Regina had gone upstairs to make sure the kids were all tucked in and asleep. The room is dimly lit by only one lamp but Emma has only been half paying attention to what she is supposed to be reading so the lack of light doesn’t bother her. Her mind is consumed with the events of the day and mostly with Regina. She can’t remember a time where she has been more overwhelmingly happy as she has been this weekend and in the last several weeks. She feels warm all over with the feeling of it.

Walking into the living room, Regina pulls her sweater tightly around herself and lets out a breath.

“I’d say today was a success.” Regina says as she moves towards Emma. Smiling she adds, “Thank you for joining us, I can’t think of a happier day at the festival.”

Emma smiles brightly at Regina.

“Everyone zonked?” Emma asks, tossing the magazine onto the end table and leaning back into the cushions of the couch.

“With barely a fuss. It’s a rare miracle.” Regina answers with a laugh, stopping directly in front of the blonde, and smiling down at her.

Emma’s stomach is flipping again at the way Regina is looking down at her in the soft light. She feels she could stay here just like this for hours under Regina’s gaze.

Emma reaches out and takes one of Regina’s hands in her own and begins stroking the back of her knuckles with her thumb. Breaking eye contact with Regina a moment, she moves her focus to their hands.

“Regina, I...Thank you for letting me be a part of today, it was really fun. I enjoy spending time with you, with them, very much.” Emma says quietly, almost shyly before she looks back up to meet the other woman’s eyes and gives her a crooked smile and a hopeful look. “Care to join me on the couch? Relax a bit?”

Regina’s heart melts a little at the vulnerability in the blonde’s voice and face and what more she might be trying to say. She wants to show her that she need not be so hesitant around her. Regina has fallen for Emma and while she might not be ready to voice the extent of these new feelings, sometimes actions speak louder than words.

A devilish smirk replaces the delicate one on Regina’s face as she takes Emma’s hand and pulls it to wrap around her waist as she climbs onto Emma’s lap, straddling her and bringing their faces merely inches apart.

“Well, Dr. Swan,” Regina says, sliding her sweater from her shoulders so she’s only in a thin long-sleeved shirt, her voice velvet and an octave lower than it was moments before. “I might have a better idea if you’re up for it. I have yet to properly thank you for last night.” She says, before pausing to give Emma a look full of mischievousness. She moves her lips to the blonde’s ear, continuing in a whisper, “I want to hear my name fall from your lips and pull every moan out of you as I explore you with my tongue until you forget how to breathe.”

Emma can’t help the whimper that escapes as she closes her eyes, her breath quickening and a hot ball of pressure forms at the base of her stomach at Regina’s words, whose voice is dripping with sex.

Emma’s head is instantly in a haze thinking about Regina’s tongue, so the only response she can think to do is nod. Regina grinds down on Emma’s lap for a moment before placing her hands on the side of the blonde’s face, rubbing her thumbs along her cheekbones before pressing their lips together.

The kiss starts out hard, tongues diving into mouths, bodies pressing together. Emma grips Regina’s hips as they move against hers and Regina threads her fingers into Emma’s blond hair. This goes on for several minutes before they break apart, gasping for breathe.

Their hearts are pounding and their lips come together again only seconds later. This time the kiss is slow, but not tentative as their lips move against one another willing the kiss to express their feelings for each other, to portray the unspoken words aching to get out but still not ready to do so.

Breaking apart again Regina stands with a throaty chuckle.

“Come. I’m starting to feel like a pair of teenagers with you on this couch.” Regina says, and Emma stands with her.

Regina steps to the side table to switch the side lamp off and the room is dark. Her breath catches in her throat as she turns back and locks eyes with Emma’s in the dark. Emma is doing nothing but watching her, standing alone in front of the couch in the dark but Regina’s whole body reacts to her. The mere presence of her is setting her body on fire.

Stepping back to the blonde, Regina let’s out a small growl and takes a fist full of Emma’s collar, pulling her lips to hers again not being able to wait any longer.

Emma smiles into the kiss, running her tongue along Regina’s before she feels her bottom lip being pulled between the brunette’s teeth a moment and they break apart again.

Regina, hand still gripping Emma’s shirt pulls her urgently with her in the direction of her bedroom.

As they reach the room Regina reluctantly releases Emma’s shirt to turn to close the door behind them. As she turns to face the other woman again within an instant she finds her back hitting the door and Emma’s mouth on her neck, hands snaking up her shirt.

Regina bites her lip and lets the back of her head press up against the door as Emma assaults her neck with her lips and tongue. Emma, remembering Regina’s particularly sensitive areas from the previous night, spends extra time on them until Regina is letting out small moans. Regina gives herself over to the pleasure of Emma’s mouth for several minutes before she pushes herself from the door and Emma pulls her face away.

Taking hold of both of Emma’s hands with her own, Regina starts to push Emma backwards, their eyes locked, guiding her further into the room. Instead of leading them towards the bed, however, the brunette leads them to the far side of the room. Confused, Emma looks behind her and sees that Regina has instead stopped them in front of her chaise lounge. Emma had always wondered why anyone would buy such an unusual looking piece of furniture but a wide smile breaks out on her face as a few images start flashing into her mind.

With that smile now stuck on her face and her eyes full of desire she starts to pull Regina onto it with her but with a smirk of her own Regina pulls back.

“Uh-uh.” Regina says, taking a step back, before pointing directly at the blonde. “Tonight is all about you. Strip.”  

Emma hesitates only a moment, shooting a challenging but playful look at Regina, she gives in under her stare and starts pulling her henley over her head, tossing it to the floor and moving her hands to the button of her jeans.

“If this is truly ‘all about me’ I’m going to need to see some skin from you as well, Regina.” Emma says, eyes locked on the brunette’s as she starts to slide her jeans down.

“Is that so?” Regina counters, crossing her arms, looking for a second like she is going to refuse but instead grabs the sides of her shirt and pulls it over her head. She takes a step back into the blonde’s space and throws the piece of clothing to the floor, her eyes staying locked with Emma’s.

Emma licks her lips, eyes trailing down Regina’s body, watching her unbutton her slacks and slide them down. Emma is frozen, her mouth partially hanging open, as she watches Regina reach around her back and unhook her bra, removing it and letting it fall to the floor. Emma is already forgetting how to breathe just watching Regina in front of her. When Emma met this woman weeks earlier she could never have guess how much this woman could just ooze sex in even just the smallest of actions.

Regina chuckles deeply and, like the previous night, places a hand on the blonde’s chest. “Sit.” She commands with a grin, and lightly pushes her so that she falls onto the seat behind her.

Still partially stunned at Regina’s nearly naked form above her, Emma continues to stare, leaning back and getting comfortable as Regina lowers herself in front of her.

Regina kneels in front of the blonde and Emma stops breathing again at the look Regina is giving her, like she could eat her alive, her eyes completely full of desire. The brunette places her arms on the outsides of Emma’s legs and begins to lean forward. Breaking their eye contact after several moments, Regina moves her mouth to the top of Emma’s toned thigh, starting near her knee and begins placing slow kisses to her skin.

Regina moves agonizingly slow as she places kiss after delicate kiss up Emma’s leg, moving from the top to place several on her inner thigh, moving ever so slowly upwards. As Regina’s kisses make it to the apex of her thighs she moves away from Emma’s center and trails her tongue along Emma’s right hip before she bites into her skin.

_Oh god, this woman is going to kill me with her mouth._ Emma thinks to herself, tilting her head back and letting out a whimper.

“You’re evil.” Emma whispers to Regina as she starts to squirm and looks back down at the woman.

On cue Regina, moves her eyes to lock with the blonde’s but doesn’t move her mouth from its spot on her hip and gives Emma the most evil yet sexy look that Emma has ever seen. Emma swallows hard and she feels her heart pounding louder and the pull in her gut increase. She feels that look in ways she didn’t know a look could affect her.

“Oh fuck.” Emma whispers just barely audible but Regina hears it and smiles, biting into Emma’s skin again before sliding her tongue along the spot to sooth it.

Regina places her hands on top of Emma’s thighs and she tenses under the contact, her nerves ultra sensitive due to Regina’s continued teasing. Emma feels the brunette smiling against the skin of her hip again as she starts her journey up her abdomen, first trailing her tongue from her right hip to her left before moving upwards, placing kissing on Emma’s twitching abs and dragging her tongue and lips along them.

Emma can’t help it as her squirming increases under Regina and little moans escape her. Emma now feels Regina’s nipples dragging up from her hips to her stomach as the brunette moves her mouth and body higher. Emma moves her hands towards Regina’s breasts but as soon as she does Regina shakes her head and taking hold of them with one hand, holds them above the blonde’s head.

“No touching allowed, my dear.” Regina says with a devilish grin, “Not yet anyway.” She adds, lowering her other hand and sliding it behind Emma’s back and unhooking her bra. Releasing Emma’s hands, Regina slides the undergarment off of the blonde and drops it to the floor.  

“Evil.” Emma says again but she’s smiling at the other woman and she keeps her hands to herself; for now.

Regina moves her mouth to the bottom of one of Emma’s newly exposed breasts and runs her tongue up until she reaches her nipple and Emma nearly cries out at the feeling of Regina’s warm tongue circling and teasing it. The feeling of it is shooting bolts of pleasure through her and as Regina uses her tongue to flick her nipple, her clit starts to throb with need.

Emma’s writhing is now mostly in her hips as she desperately seeks friction for her ever growing desire for Regina to touch her. Regina continues her teasing, however, and Emma continues to whimper and squirm. Regina, taking one last swipe of her tongue across Emma’s nipple, drags her lips along skin to her other breast and starts her teasing anew.

“Regina…” Emma moans out after several more minutes of Regina’s torturous teasing. Grazing her teeth over Emma’s nippling one last time, Regina starts to move her mouth back downwards. She trails her lips and tongue the entire way, still taking her time, feeling goosebumps raising on Emma’s soft skin against her mouth.

Finally, Regina is back down to Emma’s hips, biting into skin on one and gripping onto the other. Digging her fingertips and teeth into skin, Regina thinks that this might be her favorite spot on the blonde. She only pauses to savor the spot a few seconds before she moves her mouth between her hips, at the sensitive skin at the bottom of her lower abdomen.

Smiling up at Emma, who has closed her eyes and tilted her head back, Regina slides the last item of clothing off the woman below her. Wrapping her arms around Emma’s thighs, Regina spreads them apart a little further before pausing to take in Emma like this. Bare in front of her and so perfectly beautiful. She feels a flutter in her chest and dips her head between Emma’s legs and takes a deep breath before sliding her tongue into the wetness in front of her.

Emma quickly covers her mouth with her hand as she cries out. Regina’s mouth and tongue are soft and hot and the feeling of them between her legs after the anticipation that Regina built up with her teasing is absolute heaven. Emma’s body is alive at the touch and she grips onto the chair below her with one hand, keeping her other hand over her mouth.

Regina alternates between soft swirls of her tongue to harder swipes, both moving from Emma’s clit to her opening. Emma reacts to every motion Regina makes, going from writhing one moment to arching her back the next. Groans, whimpers, moans, and incoherent words escape the blonde’s lips above her and she doesn’t let up on her ministrations.

“Regina, oh God.” Emma manages to whimper out, her voice high-pitched but muffled behind her hand. “Fuck, Regina.”

Emma tries to hold on for longer but soon her legs are starting to shake and it doesn’t take many more movements of Regina’s tongue to send Emma spiraling over the edge. Emma’s back arches and Regina slides her hand up underneath it, placing a hand on sweat covered skin to hold her in place as she slows the motions of her tongue.

Placing soft kisses along the inside of Emma’s thigh, Regina lets out a soft sigh, soaking in the moment and trying to calm her own breathing. Her affection for Emma seems to be growing with every passing moment.

Regina slides her body upwards and squeezes in next to the Emma who has moved her hand that was once covering her mouth to cover her eyes. She is still breathing heavily and her skin is glistening in the low light shining in from the moonlit sky. Regina starts delicately trailing her fingertips over the blonde’s skin, feeling the moisture underneath them and a smile breaks out on Emma’s face at the touches.  

“Evil.” Emma says, her eyes still covered, voice deep and raspy, not yet recovered from her orgasm.

Regina smiles, circling a nipple with her fingertips.

“I think we can drop the ‘E word’ don’t you think?” Regina responds, “Seems you rather enjoyed yourself.”

Emma hums in response, smile still spread across her lips.

****  
  


* * *

 

****  
  


The next morning, Emma wakes in Regina’s bed, surrounded by warmth and slowly opens her eyes. The sun is only just starting to make an appearance outside and the room is full of the beginnings of its light. Emma is lying on her back and Regina is wrapped in her arms, her head nestled into the crook of Emma’s neck and she can feel her even breaths in her hair.

Squeezing only slightly as to not wake the brunette, Emma looks down at the other woman and lets out a sigh. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this overwhelmingly happy in her entire life.

“Regina, I…” Emma starts in a soft whisper, knowing the brunette is asleep and can’t hear her. She pauses though, not ready to express her true feelings aloud, even if they are only to the quiet room. Instead she lets out another sigh and with a smile, whispers something else, “I am so happy. You make me so incredibly happy.”

Emma closes her eyes again to attempt to get a little more sleep and Regina smiles into blonde hair.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Make a Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is back in Storybrooke to celebrate Peter and Wendy's upcoming birthdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fun and some feels. This chapter got away from me a bit so it’s a little longer than I intended. Oh well! Enjoy! :)

“So what’s going on up in Storybrooke this evening that’s putting that huge smile on your face? Dr. Lucas give you the night off?” Dr. Nolan asks Emma as he sits next to her at one of the tables in the doctor’s lounge.

Emma looks up from the medical chart she’s been writing in. “Yeah a whole 24 hours. There is a birthday dinner for two of the kids.” She answers and then adds with a sigh, “I’m looking forward to getting out of this place and seeing some happiness.”

David smiles and nods as he opens one of his own charts, removing the pen from the pocket of his green scrubs and they both write in peace.

It has been a long week and a half since the Miner’s Day Festival weekend and Emma hasn’t made it up to Storybrooke since. It has been an unusually busy time at the hospital and Dr. Lucas has had most of the Doctors on the floor or on call almost nonstop day and night. They have had a string of emergency surgeries back to back as well as an overflowing clinic. It has finally calming down over the last day and Emma and David are both doing some much needed catching up on paperwork that Wednesday afternoon.

Regina had invited Emma to the small early family celebration for Peter and Wendy, whose 18th birthdays are only a few days apart and about a week away. Regina asked her if she’d join them during one of their brief phone conversations that usually ended with Emma either falling asleep or having to rush back into the hospital. Emma had told her that she wasn’t sure if she would be able to make the dinner which caused an aching in the doctor’s chest that lasted the entire week. She was finally having a group of people starting to almost feel like family and she was going to let them down. Finally, Dr. Lucas having given her the next 24 hours off, Emma is ready to surprise everyone by showing up for the celebration.

Trying very hard not to whistle while writing, Emma keeps working through her charts, knee bouncing under the table, determined to finish early.

****  
  


* * *

 

Checking that the cake, delivered to the house by the always cheerful Ruby earlier that afternoon, is still intact and in the fridge for the second time that evening, Regina reaches for her cellphone sitting on the counter. Looking up the number quickly in her phone she dials it and brings the device to her ear.

“Hi, yes I’d like to place an order for delivery.” Regina says, words that very rarely are said in the Mills household. Peter and Wendy both begged for delivery pizza for tonight and Regina couldn’t say no.

After placing the order and telling the woman on the phone her address she hangs up and moves to set the table. As she starts she hears footsteps behind her and she turns to see who it is.

“Need any help?” Henry asks as he enters the kitchen.

“Thank you, dear. Care to get out cups for everyone?” Regina responds, smiling at her son.

Henry moves to the cabinet and starts to take out cups before he stops and turns back to his mother, “Should I get one out for Emma?” He asks.

“I don’t think so, Mijo. I haven’t heard from her since last night. She’s very busy.” Regina answers, trying to keep her disappointment at bay.

“I miss her.” Henry says, not keeping his own disappointment hidden.

With a sad smile Regina walks over to her son and places a hand on his shoulder and kisses his hair.

“Me too, Henry.” She says, leaning her cheek on the top of his head. “I guess that’s what I get for loving a doctor, huh?” She adds with a soft laugh before returning to the table.

She’s halfway across the kitchen before she realizes what she just said aloud. She closes her eyes and smiles.

****  
  


* * *

 

Looking at the time on the clock in the livingroom, Regina stands from her crouched position she had been in with Belle on the floor of and walks towards the stairs.

“Pizza should be here soon!” She says as she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Everyone wash up and come downstairs within the next few minutes, please.”

Hearing multiple footsteps immediately going into motion upstairs she smiles and heads back the the living room where she left Henry reading on the couch and Belle looking at a picture book on the floor.

She is just sitting back down with Belle as there is a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it!” Henry exclaims as he leaps up from his place on the couch and rushes towards the entryway.

“Money is by the door, Henry.” Regina calls after him and stands up from the floor again. She heads towards the door to make sure Henry can handle the pizzas and that the transaction goes smoothly. She hears the door open and Henry lets out a shout.

“Emma!” The boy cheers and Regina’s heart starts fluttering in her chest at the name as she quickens her step towards the door.

Standing in the doorway in a cream cable knit sweater, dark jeans and boots, hair in loose curls around her shoulders, arms full of their pizzas, is one Emma Swan, grinning ear to ear.

“Someone order some pizzas?” Emma asks playfully, catching Regina’s eye, and the butterflies are back.

“Decided on a change in career, dear?” Regina teases back as she moves towards the blonde to help her with the food.

“Hours are a little better.” Emma responds with a half smirk and Regina laughs at that.

“Henry, can you take the bag in Emma’s hand?” Regina asks, taking two of the boxes from the top of the pile in Emma’s arms.

As Henry rushes off to the kitchen with the bag, the women step closer to one another, huge smiles on their faces.

“I missed you.” Regina says, and Emma, balancing the pizza in one hand places her other on Regina’s back before leaning over the boxes for a quick kiss.

“I missed you, too.” Emma responds as they break apart, “I assume I’m still invited?” She adds jokingly but Regina hears the hesitation Emma is known to hide.

“Very much still invited.” Regina responds, making sure Emma meets her eyes and she reaches for her hand to lead them to the kitchen, balancing the food carefully.

“Delivery pizza, huh? I never pegged you as the type.” Emma says, placing her hand in Regina’s as they start to walk.

“Special treat requested by Wendy and Peter. I couldn’t very well say no now could I?” Regina answers and Emma squeezes her hand as they enter the kitchen and place the pizza on the kitchen island.

Only a few seconds later a stampede of feet is heard coming down the stairs rushing towards them. Many of the kids have small wrapped, of different levels of completion, gifts in tow that they pile on the stools next to the food.

There is a lot of excitement in the kitchen all at once with the combination of the take-out pizza treat and the surprise of Emma being there. Regina soaks it in and lets the warmth flow through her as she looks at all the smiling faces, among them being the blonde whose smile lights up her whole face as each child jumps up and down around the kitchen. Her heart is soaring at the scene.

“Alright my dears, Peter, Alice, Wendy, and Henry can you help Jeffy, Belle, and Phillip dish up some food when you dish up your own.” Regina says to the children before adding, “And make sure you all get _some_ salad.”

All seven of them scramble towards the food at once and Regina laughs as she looks over at Emma who is watching the chaos unfold. After a few second, Regina starts walking towards the blonde and as the kids are focused on their task, whispers to Emma.

“Come with me a moment?”

Emma looks at her with a confused expression but takes her hand and follows her out of the kitchen and just outside the door and out of sight. Regina pulls the blonde to her immediately, pressing their bodies together and looks into Emma’s eyes for a moment before bringing their lips together in a slow but passionate kiss.

They break apart only a few moments later short of breath and Regina reaches her hand up to cup Emma’s face. They stay that way, in silence, eyes lock a few more seconds before yelling from the other room brings them back to earth.

“HEY! That’s _my_ fork!” Jeffy yells and with a laugh Regina places one last quick kiss to Emma’s cheek before both women return to the kitchen.

“Belle, is that Jeffy’s fork?” Regina asks, tone firm but delicate at the same time as she walks towards the table.

* * *

 

Dinner is happy and rambunctious and loud as would be expected and, especially after the week and a half she just had, Emma is loving every minute of it. Every minute with Regina, every minute with this unconventional family full of so much love makes her happier than she ever imagined possible.

There is something underneath the happiness though, something that always lingers: fear of the end; fear of it all being too good to be true. Happiness never seems to last for Emma Swan and her walls are thick because of it and she constantly has that doubt nagging in the back of her mind. She is so happy in this moment but she can’t shake this fear that it’s not real, that it’s temporary and this fear is present in every moment. For now, though she revels in the moment, feeling the warmth of it all surround her and tries to let that comfort her.

She sits across from Regina at the table, her feet delicately entwined with Regina’s as everyone enjoys their meal. Salad, garlic bread, and pizza slices are passed around for the next half hour and Emma smiles and laughs through it all.

Several of the children help clear the table when dinner is finished before they sit back down at Regina’s instruction. Everyone is practically shaking with anticipation as Regina beckons Henry and Alice to come with her.

Several minutes later Regina is walking towards the table and more specifically towards Peter and Wendy with a very large chocolate cake lit up with numerous candles. Alice and Henry are next to her holding a tub of homemade ice cream and a stack of bowls. Emma lets out a laugh as she glances over at Jeffy and Phillip whose eyes seem about ready to pop out of their heads at the collection of treats headed towards the table.

Emma’s heart clenches in her chest at the smile on Regina’s face as she starts to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and the rest of them join in.

Emma and Regina lock eyes again for just a moment and Emma feels tingly all over in that moment. The noise around her a wurr as she finds herself just staring at the brunette as she places the cake in front of the two teenagers, smiling at them with such love. One thought dominates her mind as Peter and Wendy blow out the candles.

_Oh shit. I’m in love with Regina Mills._

* * *

 

After everyone had gotten a piece of cake and some ice cream Regina stands and walks out of the kitchen and returns only a minute later almost unnoticed. In her hand she is two large envelopes with bows atop them. Sitting back down at her seat she places them delicately by her chair before returning to her dessert.

Emma looks at her curiously but when Regina looks up at her, the brunette just gives her a warm smile before returning to her cake.

When the dessert is finished and cleared, everyone grabs their gifts, returning again quickly to the table, most bouncing a little in their seats itching to go first. Emma digs two envelopes out of her back pocket and places them in front of her, almost bouncing along with them.

“Okay, we’re going to go in age order, youngest to oldest.” Regina says, and Emma continues to be impressed by how orderly Regina can keep the most chaotic of situations.

Each of the kids has made pieces of art for Peter and Wendy and took great pride presenting them, along with a story. The pieces range from drawings and paintings to clay sculptures and a magic trick that Jeffy performs.

If Emma thought she had reached the limit on her love for this family she was wrong. Leaning back in her seat she takes it all in and her heart soars in her chest at it all.

After Alice had presented Peter and Wendy with the short stories she had written for both of them all faces turn to look at Emma.

“Am I next?” She asks with a grin and hands her cards over to the teenagers, her heart starting to race a little with nerves. “So a nurse I work with at the hospital also works at the State Theatre in Portland and got me these tickets for the both of you.”

Peter and Wendy open their cards, each pulling out two tickets from inside.

“Nate Ruess! Awesome!” Peter says, his eyes wide.

“So cool! Thanks Emma!” Wendy adds, her voice filled with excitement.

“So that’s two tickets each so you can bring a friend.” Emma clarifies. “The show is in the middle of November and, now this is up to Regina but, I was thinking you can either stay at my apartment after, I only live about 5 minutes from the theater, or I can drive you back to Storybrooke after.” Emma looks hesitantly over at Regina. She had already texted her about the tickets, wanting to make sure it was okay but she hadn’t spoken to her about any specifics.

“We’ll have to talk about it when the show gets closer.” Regina answers smiling at Emma and then at Wendy and Peter.

“Thanks Emma!” Wendy and Peter say in unison, smiles on both of their faces and Emma is elated that they both like her gift.

The room goes silent again as everyone turns towards Regina.   

“Ah ha. Last but not least I hope.” Regina jokes as she reaches down to retrieve the envelopes by her feet. When she sits back up, Emma thinks she spots some moisture at her eyes as she smiles. Clearing her throat, Regina, placing the envelops in front of Peter and Wendy, continues.

“I know we talked about this last year, after Peter had both been living here for almost a year and Wendy you had been here for nine months or so, and we’ve talked about it here and there since then.” Regina says, pausing a moment to take a breath. “Well, since then I’ve been working on some paperwork and with a judge, a lawyer, and your caseworkers and…”

Regina pauses again, tears in her eyes, smile spreading across her face. “Just under the wire, just before your 18th birthdays next week, in those envelopes is your adoption paperwork. All you need to do is sign them and we have an appointment with the judge on Friday.”

Peter and Wendy sit, eyes wide, looking back and forth between Regina and the envelopes in their hands, their mouth partially open Regina continues looking at them, smile on her face, tears in her eyes.

“So what do you think?” Henry pipes up after a few moments of silence, a smile on his face as he looks at them and then at his mother.

“Want to be Millses?” Regina asks, her eyes hopeful.

Both Wendy and Peter stand up at the same moment and move to Regina, leaning over to wrap their arms around her as they nod into her neck. The other kids jump up as well and Regina is surrounded by the children, cheering and hugging.

Emma watches the entire exchange, a stirring in her chest and gut. Her eyes are filling with tears as she bites her cheek to keep a sob from escaping. As the noises of the children get louder, she quietly stands from her chair and slips out of the room. Moving quickly through the living room she enters the entryway and quietly opens the front door and slides out.

She doesn’t leave, she won’t do that to Regina without saying a word. Maybe her younger self would have done that, she had always been so good at running away, but not anymore; she cares about Regina too much. Instead she falls to the stoop, sitting down hard, bending her body over her knees, finally letting the tears come. She cries out in huge gasping sobs and she struggles to breathe between each one. Several minutes pass before she sucks in several deep breaths of cold air before letting out more sobs and starting all over again.

This cycle continues for some time and after awhile she wraps her arms around her stomach trying again to get her breathing under control. Her whole body is shaking as she tries to calm herself, afraid one of the kids or Regina will find her in this state. After several minutes she’s finally breathing steadily through whimpers and she presses the palms to her eyes as she lets out a few loud breaths.

Emma takes several deep breathes through her nose, her chest rising dramatically before letting the air out through her mouth. She continues this as she leans back on the stoop, moving her hands behind her and placing them on the cold stone. Looking up at the clear sky, tears continue to fall down her cheeks but she remains silent as she tries to focus on counting all the familiar stars above her.

* * *

 

Regina, having noticed a bit ago that Emma was no longer in the kitchen, takes a quick peek out her kitchen window and sees that the yellow bug is still parked in the drive. Letting out a breath she sends the kids up to finish homework and get ready for bed and she starts the kitchen clean-up. She desperately wants to go find Emma, her heart aching for her but she also wants to give her some space. Thinking about what she knows about Emma’s background she realizes that this evening might have been hard for her. She kicks herself for not thinking of it before. She had just wanted to share the special moment with her but hadn’t look at the bigger picture.

Pulling aluminum foil from a drawer for the leftover pizza she pauses when she hears footsteps behind her. Turning she spots Henry standing in the doorway, shuffling his feet. Putting the foil on the counter she walks over to him.

“You okay, mijo?” She asks, placing a hand on his arm.

“Yeah.” He answers quietly. “I…I just think tonight was really awesome and I wanted to tell you that I’m really excited for Peter and Wendy to be my brother and sister. I know we talked about it before but now that it’s finally happening, I’m really happy.” He finishes, looking up at Regina with his expressive eyes, full of love and so very much reminding her of Daniel.

“Oh Henry, I love you so much.” Regina says, tears once again in her eyes as she wraps him in a hug. She rests her cheek atop his head as he wraps his arms around her waist.

“Where’s Emma?” Henry asks, still wrapped in Regina’s arms.

“I think she went to get some air, she’s had a long week and a half.” Regina answers, not telling Henry her suspicions as to the full reason why the blonde might have needed air.

“So...do you love her?” He asks, breaking their hug slowly and looking up at Regina.

Regina freezes a moment before she lets out a breath and smiles. Henry is sometimes too perceptive for his age.

“I think...yes, I love her.” She answers honestly, shaking her head.

“Have you told her?” He asks, tilting his head.

“Not yet, mijo.” Regina says.

“You should.” Henry says with a smile.

“Thanks cupid, time for bed for you.” Regina says with a small laugh, putting her hands on his shoulders to turn him around and giving him a gentle push out of the room.

She returns to her task of cleaning and putting the leftover food into the refrigerator as her mind drifts back to concern for Emma.

****  
  


* * *

 

After tucking in the younger children and checking on the older ones Regina decides it’s time to finally seek out the missing doctor.

She don’t have to look for long as she opens her front door and sees the other woman on her steps, leaning back, face tilted up towards the sky. Checking to make sure the door is unlocked she walks outside and shuts it behind her, lowering herself down next to Emma.

“Hey.” Emma says, her voice raspy from crying.

“I’m glad you stayed.” Regina says quietly, gently touching Emma’s shoulder with her own. “I’m sorry if that was hard for you. I should have let you know that I was doing that. I was too wrapped up in the surprise to think how you might feel. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Regina.” Emma says, lowering her gaze from the sky to look at Regina. “Remember that second day, after I met you? After I had seen your home and what you do for these kids and I had verbal diarrhea and kept going on about how amazing you are?”

“I remember.” Regina says through soft laughter.

“Every day, you just continue to be amazing and I love being able to witness what you are giving to these kids but…” Emma pauses. “It is hard for me, my heart is so happy for them, but…” Emma pauses again and looks up at the sky.

“Do you know how many of these stars I wished upon as a kid?” Emma asks quietly. “All of them; every single star. I wished on every star for a family, for someone to chose me, to love me, to want me.”

Regina says nothing, letting Emma continue at her own pace.

“When I was three I was almost adopted.” Emma continues, tears building at her eyes again. “The family was so kind, they seemed to care about me so much and I was so happy. I thought I was home but then, just as I was feeling settled, they got pregnant and decided they didn’t want me anymore.”

Regina feels tears growing in her own eyes and her heart clenching in her chest at Emma’s story. Tears are now flowing down Emma’s cheeks and she continues.

“I never came close again after that.” Emma says, “I was bounced around from foster homes to group homes back and forth, none of them like what you give these kids. They were lacking love at their best and full of horrible things at their worst. I finally had enough and ran at sixteen.”

They sit in silence for several minutes in the cool fall air before Emma lets out a sigh and places her head on Regina’s shoulder.

“I’ve never told anyone that much before.” Emma says in a whisper. “I’m sorry for bolting from the end of the party.”

Regina laughs at that, wiping her eyes as Emma links her arm into Regina’s.

“Emma, you don’t need to apologize.” She says shaking her head. They sit in silence for several more minutes before Regina speaks again.

“Oh Emma.” Regina says, letting out a sigh.

“Hmm?” Emma hums in question, head still on Regina’s shoulder, tears finally stopped.

Regina’s heart is fluttering in her chest as she places her hand on Emma’s leg, softly stroking it with her thumb.

“Emma, you have shaken up my world.” Regina starts with a sigh, leaning her head on Emma’s. “Granted, my world was already pretty chaotic to begin with,” She adds with a small laugh. “But you have truly turned it on its head.”

Regina pauses a moment, taking a few deep breaths before continuing.

“These kids, up until now they have completed me. I have always accepted that after Daniel, these kids would be my life and it was perfect.” She says, smiling. “But then I met you and I’m realizing that there’s always room for more love. These kids fill my heart up completely but now I know that’s impossible. There is no cap on my heart.”

Emma lifts her head slowly from Regina’s shoulder and looks her in the eyes. She opens her mouth as if to say something but Regina beats her to it.

“Emma,” Regina starts, looking directly into green eyes and smiling, “You are smart, and funny, and so beautiful inside and out. You have such a big heart and my kids just adore you. My heart smiles when I am near you, when I think about you. At first I was afraid what that might mean but now, now I’m not afraid. You strip away that fear. Emma...Emma, I am in love with you.”  

There is a moment of silence as Emma stares at Regina before a small smile creeps up on her face.

“You...you love me?” Emma asks, eyes still locked with Regina’s.

“I love you.” Regina repeats, her eyes shining in the moonlight.

Tears are falling from Emma’s eyes again as she smiles at Regina and she smiles back at her.

“Come inside?” Regina asks, tilting her head towards the house. “Stay tonight?”

Emma is still slightly frozen from Regina’s confession so she just nods in response and they both start to stand but she freezes there instead of following Regina to the door.

“You love me.” Emma repeats again, this time it’s not really a question. “You _love_ me. Regina Mills is in love with me!” Emma says loudly, looking up at the sky.

Regina quirks a brow at the blonde, who she’s starting to wonder if the past week and a half might be starting to be catching up with her.

“I did just say…” Regina starts before she’s cut off by lips pressing against hers.

She relaxes into the familiar lips and she smiles into the kiss. She feels Emma’s arms wrap around her and she wraps hers around Emma’s waist. They kiss under the stars for several minutes, neither one noticing the chill in the air as they wrap themselves in each other’s warmth.

They finally pull away from one another, smiles on their faces.

“Regina, I…” Emma starts but Regina interrupts her.

“You aren’t going to quote Dante or other Italian poetry again are you?” Regina jokes.

“You’ve figured me out!” Emma says, shaking her fists at the sky and laughing.

Regina laughs with her, enjoying the change in mood, sensing that a weight has been lifted from the blonde and her body is abuzz in the moment.

“Yes, Emma, what have you to say to me?” Regina asks, pulling Emma closer to her again and looking into her eyes.

“Regina, you are perfection, and I have fallen for you harder than I ever thought I would allow myself to fall.” Emma starts. “You make me feel safe, and loved, and warm and I am so utterly in love with you.” Emma finishes, placing her hands on Regina’s cheeks, her eyes full of joy and spark before kissing her again.

They are wrapped around each other again, tears of joy on both of their faces. Their kisses are playful, full of soft giggles and interrupted by the teasing of tongues and nips of teeth on lips.

“Come inside, my love.” Regina says when they break apart again. “I think the stars have done all we’ve needed them to do for the night.”

Arms still wrapped around each other they open the door and step back inside.

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Nate Ruess really is actually at State Theatre in Portland tonight (but I can’t go) and I felt it was a good Swan Queen reference. Nothing without love. :)


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thank you all for reading, kudosing, and commenting! You are all so damn nice. I love you all. Thanks for taking this journey with me for my second multi-chapter fic. Hope to see you all for my next. :)

**2 Months later**

“‘The Swan-Mills family’? Really, Ruby?” Emma asks with a glare as she sits down at a diner stool and the brunette leans on the counter across from her.

Ruby throws her head back and lets out a loud laugh.

“I see you and Regina got your invitation?” Ruby asks as her laughter quiets down and Emma crosses her arms as she settles on the stool. “It was actually Marian’s idea to address it that way. God I love that woman.”  

“We did.” Emma responds, holding her glare for a few seconds before her face breaks out in a smile. “You guys picked a really beautiful location for a spring wedding; I’m so happy for you both.”

“We agree and thank you.” Ruby says, a big smile on her face.

They chat for awhile, occasionally interrupted when Ruby needs to help other customers or goes to retrieve Emma’s order. Emma tells Ruby about drama at the hospital and Ruby talks about the little wedding planning battles she’s having with Marian.

“And Alice has been so helpful, she’s such a good kid.” Ruby says when she returns from wiping down a newly vacant table. “Marian and I are so grateful for her help.”

Several months ago Ruby and Marian had come over for dinner at Regina’s and while talking about some issues with a few wedding planning details, Alice, who is usually very quiet and reserved piped up with a few ideas. Since then Ruby and Marian, to Alice’s delight, have been utilizing her for more wedding ideas. Regina has been so proud to see her so engaged and excited for a project.

“And things are good in the _Mills_ household with you two, I presume?” Ruby asks as Emma bites into her grilled cheese.

“Yes.” Emma answers as she chews, grin appearing on her face after she swallows. “I keep thinking Regina can’t get any more amazing than she already is but she keeps proving me wrong.”

“Good.” Ruby says, smiling back at Emma, placing her hand on the blonde’s shoulder and squeezing it before heading to help another customer.  

Finishing up her sandwich and fries, Emma pulls out her wallet to pay for her lunch. She is on her way back to Portland for an evening shift at the hospital. She had stayed the night in Storybrooke and then helped Regina and the kids shovel out from the overnight snow storm. She couldn’t resist stopping into the diner to see her friend and give her a talking to about how she had addressed her wedding invite.

“Have a good night at the hospital, Dr. Swan.” Ruby says as she walks past the blonde who is pulling on her coat and scarf.

Starting to make her way towards the door Emma pauses as she hears her friend calling after her.

“Oh, and ‘Swan-Mills’ does have a nice ring to it though, don’t you think?” Ruby says with a wolfish grin.

“Goodbye, Ruby.” Emma says flatly, turning and pulling the door open.

Stepping out the door and into the cold air Emma pulls her coat tightly around herself against the winter chill and closes her eyes and smiles.

****  


* * *

 

**4 months later**

Steam fills the air and hot water hits her skin as Regina closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her hair. Only a few minutes pass before she feels two hands snake around her sides, landing just below her breast, followed by a familiar feeling of soft skin pressing against her back.

“Mmmm” Regina hums as she moves to make room for Emma under the spray of the shower and then leans her back into her. “Where are the children?”

“Well,” Emma starts as she begins peppering kisses onto Regina’s shoulders and neck while she trails her fingertips along wet skin. “Belle, Jeffy, and Phillip, by the miracle of my expert storytelling, are all upstairs fast asleep for a nap.”

“Have I mentioned lately that I love you?” Regina whispers with a smile tilting her head back as Emma continues to tease her with kisses and light touches.

“And,” Emma continues softly, still placing kissed on Regina’s skin, “Ruby called a few minutes ago asking for Alice to come help again with some last minute wedding preparations so Wendy is going to drive her. Peter, and Henry are with them and they are all going to get pick up lunch to eat in the park. They promised to be back within an hour and a half to get ready for the wedding.”

Emma starts trailing her fingers down Regina’s abdomen, pausing with her hands on her hips.

“So,” Emma whispers into Regina’s ear, “We have a little quiet time to…”

Emma trails off as she moves her right hand lower, through Regina’s curls and between her legs. Finding wetness there against her fingertips, Emma makes contact with Regina’s clit and the brunette lets out a gasp and then a whimper at the touch.

They press their bodies hard against one another, Emma’s arms wrapped tightly around Regina from behind, the blonde’s left hand gripping hard on Regina’s hip as the fingers on her right tease. Soon they are moving together, bodies rocking as one, steam surrounding them, and Regina’s moans muffled by the rushing of the shower.

Increasing the speed and pressure of her teasing fingers, Emma bites into Regina’s shoulder as she lets out a moan of her own at the feeling of Regina’s backside pressed into her front.

“God I love your body,” Emma whispers into Regina’s ear before pulling her earlobe into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue.

Regina hums again at that, pressing harder into Emma, feeling her breasts against her back.

It isn’t long before Regina is coming undone and her knees almost buckle under her but Emma holds her up. Letting the hot water bring her back to earth she turns in Emma’s arms so that they are face to face, bodies still flush against one another. Regina’s heart flutters in her chest as she meets Emma’s eyes and sees the way she is looking at her.

Regina reaches a hand up and brushes a few strands of hair off of Emma’s face before quirking a brow and shooting her a devilish look. Before Emma can ask what the look is for Regina moves her mouth to the blonde’s neck nipping softly.

“I don’t know if Ruby will ever forgive me if I have a hickey in her wedding pictures, Regina.” Emma says, her voice raspy at the feeling of Regina’s mouth on her.

Regina laughs at that, moving her hands to Emma’s breasts and gliding her thumbs over each nipple.

“I guess I’ll have to occupy my mouth another way.” Regina whispers, her voice an octave lower, pressing her tongue to Emma’s neck, moving down and not stopping until Emma spirals into oblivion.

* * *

 

“With the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your bride.”

Emma and Regina watch Ruby and Marian lean in for a kiss before linking hands and turning to face the crowd that is erupting in cheers. Their faces are radiant as they walk down the grassy aisle and through their friends and family.

Emma, Phillip on her hip, tucks her head into the crook of Regina’s neck. Regina holds tightly to Belle in her arms as she leans her own head on top of Emma’s and smiles at the two woman in white making their way past them.

The crowd slowly starts to make their way to the tent several yards away from where the ceremony was held for drinks and hors-d'oeuvres. Regina gives several of the kids permission to go play with the other kids at the wedding while several others go to check out the food.

“Go for a walk?” Emma asks, watching Phillip run off with Rolland.

“Sure,” Regina answers, “Just a sec.” She adds, walking over to Robin and Will to ask if they’ll keep an eye on Phillip and then to Wendy and Peter to keep a lookout for the others.

When she returns to Emma, the blonde extends her hand for Regina to take and they start to make their way to the rocky beach that was the backdrop of Ruby and Marian’s wedding. Both woman remove their shoes to avoid sinking into the ground and tripping as they walk through the soft grass on their way to the rocks. The breeze picks up as they get closer to the water; salty air cleansing and peaceful as they both breathe it in fully as they walk together in silence.

They finally find a flat rock near the water big enough for them both and they lower themselves onto it carefully in their dresses. They sit, sides pressed together and Emma wraps her arm around Regina and they both gaze out into the endless view of ocean in front of them. They stay this way for several minutes, enjoying the sounds of the waves and the smell and feel of the warm breeze.

After a few moments Emma sighs and turns towards Regina who is still looking forward and the blonde tucks her face into Regina’s neck and smiles.

“I love you so much, Regina.” Emma whispers into the other woman’s neck.

Regina smiles and leans tighter into the blonde, turning her head to face Emma who then lifts her head from her neck. They both lean in, pressing their foreheads together, eyes closed and smiling. Regina reaches a hand up and cups Emma’s cheek and moves her face upwards so that they can bring their lips together.

“Hey lovebirds.” A voice says behind them and both women jump, startled.

“Jesus, Ruby.” Emma says, partially out of breath from fright. “Not nice.”

Ruby is cackling, Marian is smiling at her wife and shakes her head.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Ruby says, dabbing at the tears in her eyes. “We are actually here for a reason. We were hoping to chat with you, well mostly Regina, later but since we spotted you here alone we thought that maybe now is a good time.”

“You need to speak to me?” Regina asks, confused.

Placing a hand on Ruby’s arm, Marian speaks first.

“Well first we wanted to thank you again for letting Alice help us with a lot of the wedding planning.” Marian starts with a smile, lowering herself very carefully onto a rock next to the pair. “She is such an amazing girl.”

“Honestly, I haven’t seen her this engaged outside of the house probably since she arrived almost two years ago,” Regina says, her eyes moist as she smiles. “I should be thanking you both for discovering such a passion in her.”

“Well,” Ruby continues where her wife left off, “We were hoping, even though the wedding is over that we could still keep spending time with her. Marian and I have talked very seriously about this in the last several months, and it was always something we had planned looking into in general once we were married but…” Ruby pauses for a minute and then, with a very serious look, says to Regina. “We want to pursue a foster to adopt scenario for Alice with us.”

Regina’s mouth drops open and Emma’s whole face lights up, tears starting to appear as she looks at her two friends who are staring at Regina with hopeful expressions.

“You want to…” Regina starts but she’s having trouble forming a sentence.

“We’ll obviously need to go through all the necessary paperwork with the foster system and the state of Maine and everything to get there but,” Ruby pauses and looks at her wife for a moment before turning back to Regina. “If Alice is interested and if you approve of course, we very much want to move forward with this.”

Emma is smiling ear to ear as she looks back and forth between Regina and the newlyweds. There is a moment of silence as Regina just silently stares at the other two women.

Suddenly a sob escapes Regina as she stands from the rock and wraps the brunettes in a tight hug. They embrace for a long time like this before Regina starts trying to get more words out.

“At her age…” She starts, struggling to make full sentences through her tears. “Kids her age...it’s really hard for them to find...I was starting to assume…”

Regina lets out a long breath before continuing with a whisper instead that Emma just barely catches.

“Thank you.”

Finally pulling away the three of them are all smiles and their cheeks are wet from happy tears. They all look down at their dresses to make sure nothing is out of place as they stand up straight.

“We’ll talk more about this soon, but for now let’s get back to the party, shall we?” Ruby says, wiping any remaining tears from her face.

“We’ll be right behind you,” Emma says and the two newlyweds begin the trek back to their reception.

Turning Emma wraps Regina in a tight hug, arms around her neck.

“How are you doing?” Emma asks into brunette hair.

“Oh, Emma. I’m so happy right now.” Regina says, still sniffling a little.

Emma smiles and holds her a little longer before stepping back and taking the other woman’s hand.

“Come. I think this calls for a drink and a dance.” Emma says as Regina slips her hand in hers and they make their way back towards the others.

* * *

 

“Come this summer and fall I’m going to know what all these plants are, no repeat of last year’s embarrassment.” Emma says with determination, bent over in the garden, a bag of seeds in one hand and a trowel in the other.

“If you say so, dear.” Regina says next to her with a chuckle, settling a plant into the ground and moving dirt around it to secure it in place.

“Don’t doubt me, I’m ready to impress you with my extensive gardening knowledge.” Emma counters, serious expression on her face as she sprinkles seeds in the ground.

“I’m already impressed with you.” Regina says softly pausing and looking up at the blonde.

Emma looks up at her then with a huge smile and they look at one another a moment before Regina leans forward and places a quick kiss to Emma’s lips.

“Now get back to work.” Regina says, giving Emma a stern look but she can’t help the smile that sneaks through

“Yes, ma’am.” Emma responds, moving her hand to salute but instead showers herself in the face with fresh garden dirt.

Belle and Henry giggle from across the garden where they are working on their own planting.

* * *

 

Awhile later Emma is perched in her usual and now favorite spot on a stool next to the chicken coop as Regina gets ready to retrieve some eggs. Her heart still flutters in her chest as Regina whispers to the chickens as she takes their eggs, patting them fondly each time. Emma lets out a happy sigh as she moves her gaze to look out at the yard.

The sun is starting to make its way behind the trees and all of the children are running around chasing a soccer ball and each other. Emma watches them, smiling especially large each time Anton, the newest addition to the household and nicknamed “Tiny” despite the fact that he’s much bigger than Peter and Wendy at just 14, scoops up Jeffy or Phillip and they screech with delight. Henry takes advantage each time to steal the ball away and run it in for a goal, running in circles in victory, hands in the air.

The amount of bliss that Emma feels sitting in the grass on that stool, the woman she loves talking to chickens on her left while children’s laughter fills her ears is something she doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to. It’s days like this that make her nearly forget her stressful days at work and the scars of her childhood. This is happiness; this is family and Emma can’t imagine it getting better than right now.  

Emma hears Regina exit the chicken coop, sidling up beside her and placing the small basket of eggs in Emma’s lap. Emma places both hands on the basket to hold it in place as the brunette wraps an arm around the blonde’s shoulders and leans her head on Emma’s.

They both watch the kids playing for several minutes, their giggles and cheers filling the air, before Regina finally speaks.

“Hard to imagine that almost a year ago you asked me to take a chance on something and I was so afraid.” She starts, “I was so afraid to open myself up again just to be hurt. I didn’t know if it would be worth it. Emma, I’m so glad that I did. You make me so unbelievably happy.”

“You make me so happy as well Regina, and these kids,” Emma starts but doesn’t finish as Regina shifts next to her, pulling something out of her pocket and placing it into the basket that Emma is holding in her lap. Emma’s lips part a moment in shock but she is speechless as she stares at a small black velvet box.

“I’m not afraid anymore, Emma. You’ve helped me strip away that fear.” Regina says, looking down at the box and then back into Emma’s eyes. She smiles before she continues, “Be mine.” She pauses to look out at the children and gesturing to them adds, “Be ours.”

Emma’s hands are shaking and her eyes are growing blurry. Regina picks up the box from the basket, moving the basket to the ground before opening up the box to reveal a simple, yet beautiful silver ring with several small but brilliant diamonds mounted on it.

“Emma, w…” Regina starts but is interrupted.

“Yes.” Emma whispers before letting out a choking sob. “Yes.” She says again nodding several times before standing from her stool and wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck and burying her face, letting out another sob.

They hold onto one another for awhile before an extra loud screech is heard from across the lawn and they both pull apart to look over to see several children ganging up on Henry and tickling him from several angles.

“My life is never going to be quiet again, is it?” Emma says, laughing through her tears.

“Is that a problem?” Regina asks, smiling, tears in her own eyes as she looks over at her fiancée.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Emma answers with a grin as she leans in to capture Regina’s lips in a kiss.

****  
  
  


**The End**

****  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
